In Love and Death
by kingdom219
Summary: How do you go on when all that you love is crumbling around you? How do you know when to quit? Pain and loss brings you one step closer to the truth. Cindy POV
1. A Hero has Fallen

**Author's Note:** HI EVERYBODY! It's so nice to be back in action. This is my brand new story that I've been writhing (and still in progress) of about a year….yes, I know….I'm slow. Well, anyway, just to get a few things out of the way before I begin. I got the idea for this story after reading another fan-fiction By Hafa Wanabe, this was called "The pain of Love Lost before it was Gained." If you've read it, you'll know what I'm talking about here, if not you MIGHT want to read it. (Your choice)

This takes place _right_ after the story. Although I made some changes to the age, and some other things I can't remember right now, it's still pretty basic.

BIG thanks to Hafa for the Idea and a great sad story to read.

Let's get this show on the ROAD!

Bark (translations)

"Talking"

'_Thoughts'_

**In Love and Death **

Chapter 1: A Hero Has Fallen

We'd always thought he would be there for us; or at least, I did. I came into Tenth grade from summer vacation with three things I wanted to do in my mind. The first was I wanted to beat Jimmy Neutron at, at least one thing; at test, quiz, project, whatever, I just wanted to beat him. The second was I wanted to humiliate him as bad as I could, nothing too serious but just enough to show him up. Finally, the third and most important one of all was I wanted to show how I really felt about him. Under all the aggressiveness and "hatred" I really….loved him, and I think it was about time I told him, I mean, six years is a long enough time to hide it! Sadly, I never got to do those things, not one. Jimmy Neutron was found inside his lab, slumped over his working table, dead.

I stood in front of the headstone of the boy I had loved, far from the time when I knew

what love was, crying my eyes out.

"He loved you, you know?" Goddard said through his electronic screen. Jimmy had left Goddard for me to take care of in his will. After all I did to him, he still trusted me with Goddard, and I was going to take real good care of him. "That's why he brought his inventions to school." He continued. "He was trying to impress you."

I could barely talk over my sobbing but I still gathered up the strength to say "It always worked."

"You loved him, too?" the metallic dog asked.

I nodded in reply. "But he never knew…I wanted to tell him this year…But-but but…" I couldn't continue. He was gone, and the last thing I said to him was so…so heartless. I was telling Libby, Sheen, Carl and Mary that I was going away after school and it was, well, after school.

FLASHBACK 

"So girl, where are ya going'?" asked my best friend Libby Folfex.

"We're going to Florida to visit my Aunt at her cottage." I replied to her smiling.

"That's cool!" Sheen said while holding hands with Libby. The two had been dating since November and, frankly, looked cute together. _'God, how I wish Jimmy and me could do that'_ I thought, looking at the couple. _'Maybe I should tell him how I feel when I get back…Yeah, that's what I'll do!'_

"Yeah, I bet you'll be missing Jimmy while you're gone, huh?" Commented Carl.

"Yeah…." I sighed. Realizing what I had said I immediately tried to take it back. "I mean, NO!" I yelled. "I mean who would miss Nerdtron?" I ranted not paying attention to the looks of horror they were giving me.

"Cin…I think you'd…oh my-" Mary, Carl's llama loving girlfriend, tried to stop me. But I kept going.

"If he were to disappear the whole town, no, the whole world would be a better place and everyone would be a hell of a lot happier!" I finished smiling triumphantly, only then did I notice their looks. "What?"

"You have a nice summer, too, Vortex…" said a voice behind me. I turned sharply at hearing the voice and was staring into the eyes I could get lost in forever, Jimmy Neutron's. Little did I know, that would be the last time I would stare into them and hear his voice. I thought he was going to yell at me but he really didn't need to. The look in his eyes said it all, pain, sadness and…heartbreak?

"Jimmy, I …I didn't-" I tried to say but he cut me off.

"Save it Vortex!" He said looking me in the eyes with a look that he's never given me, and it hurt and scared me. "I guess I'll see you next year….Hopefully." With that, he walked away.

'_Shit!'_ I thought. "Jimmy, I'm sorry!" I tried to yell to him, but he was gone.

END FLASHBACK 

That was the last time I ever would see his face again. "Oh God, Jimmy…" I whispered kneeling down to sit next to his headstone. "I'm so, so sorry I said all those things about you. The truth is it was a cover, a cover over my real feelings for you. The truth is…I love you….and always will." I lent in and kissed the headstone softly, saying what I had been dying to say for a very long time.

"I think he sort of had an idea of how you felt." Goddard wrote. "I mean, I may not be real and know what makes a human tic, but I guess I have a pretty good idea on emotions."

"What?" I asked drying my tears from my face.

"That day," He said. "Jimmy came home sad and angry."

"Don't you record what conversations take place between you and Jimmy?" I asked. He nodded. "Can you play that day?" I asked as tears formed in my eyes at what he could have said.

"Bark, Bark!" The dog replied. Then out of his mouth came a hollow projector and Jimmy appeared in his room.

"What's wrong?" The dog asked in a robotic sounding voice.

"Cindy said something that really hurt today…" The saddened boy replied.

"What'd she say?"

"She said that if I were to die the how world would be a better place." He said looking at the ground.

"I know your lying." The dog said. "Don't think like that, it scares me."

"I'm sorry boy…Its just; I wish she would lighten up. Where's the Cindy I spent five days with on that island?" He asked him, patting the dog on the head.

"So you do love her, don't you?" Goddard snickered.

"NO!" He retorted too quickly. "Alright yeah I do, you know that. You, my family and her are the only reasons I wouldn't want to die or go away. Just in case, though, I think I should start making a Will or something because that experiment is getting _pretty_ dangerous."

"Don't lie." The dog advised switching to his writing system. "I can read the two of you like books. And we'll do the will thing later, anyway.

"You know what boy." The genius said smiling for the first time since he got home. "I think that when she gets back I'll tell her how I really feel. Rejection or not….Well that is after I show her up for the thousandth time."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever, let's just get down there and finish this thing." The dog wrote impatiently wagging his tail.

"Well aren't we excited?" He said walking to the whole in his room. "Well, come on boy!" And then the transmission ended and Goddard closed his mouth.

"I shouldn't have left…" I sobbed as tears pored down my face. "It's all my fault!" I yelled as I broke down. Goddard then came over and tried to comfort me…and it worked a little.

"Cindy…" he whimpered as he wrote. "Please don't leave me, too. You're all that I've got left. I'll miss him too, but we have to be strong."

"You're right." I replied, hugging the metal pooch. "What were you guys working on down in the lab, anyway?" I asked standing up.

"Well, Jimmy thought I was lonely so we were making two girl poodles."

"Two?" I asked.

"Yeah, one for me and...one for you."

"For me!" I asked astonished.

"Yeah, for when you get back from vacation and he told you how he really felt."

"Great minds think alike." I whispered as tears came pouring down my face. "I was planning the same thing, minus the dogs." The dog came over and licked my face with his metal tongue.

"He knew you loved him, one way or another, he knew…" He wrote.

"And I still do…" I whispered patting him on the head. "Goddard…" I asked not wanting to bring up the death of his master, but I had to know. "How did Jimmy die?"

"I…don't know, he said I shouldn't be in that lab because the explosion would damage the electrons in my brain. I found him in his lab…a few hours later."

"What did the police say?" I asked sniffling.

"Oh, them" He wrote in an angry speed. "Because they couldn't find any evidence, they concluded it was a suicide." He wrote the last word being smothered with disbelief. "Frankly, I don't believe it, He was fine that day…his neural signs showed no hint of depression, a bit of nervousness, but no depression."

"Neither do I." I said as I stood up. _'Jimmy may have been teased, but he sure as hell wasn't suicidal.'_ I thought. "Goddard, it may just be the guilt." I said looking down at the metal dog. "But I think something's up…"

He looked up at me and nodded. "Bark Grr, bark!" I think I was beginning to understand him because, to me, that sounded a lot like 'me too'.

"What about VOX?" I asked.

"His screen popped up again and he started writing. "He turned it off, but I thin he kept the recorder on so he could save what he did for later. Plus I need to show you the will because there was some…personal, stuff on it."

"Did everyone else see it?" I asked slightly blushing.

"No, he made another tape just for you."

'_How can we get in if we don't have a piece of his hair?' _I thought. Jimmy had told us how to get into the lab at the start of 7th grade and we'd all hang out around there having fun parties and stuff. I smiled at the memories. _'I'll let you rest…'_ "Okay boy," I said. "How do we get in?"

He just nodded and wrote. "Leave that to me."

Chapter One….over! R/R please!

kingdom219!


	2. In Their Shadows

**Author's Note:** Hey guys I'm back with chapter 2! I am kind of disappointed though. I got like 245 clicks but only 6 reviews, which makes me sad. Most of them are new people which IS good, and I'd like to welcome back "TheViking" and "Acosta Perez Jose Ramiro" to my second story and I appreciate their reviews. I am looking forward to writing this fic. And looking out for some old faces. Although, this could take a while to get to speed, it will (I hope) be great!

* * *

Chapter 2: In Their Shadows 

Before we left, I took out a love letter that I had written over the summer, planning to give it to him when I got back, and placed it on his grave, whispering "I love you" as I stood up to leave. As we were walking out, I suddenly stopped, dropped to my knees and cried one last time…or I hoped it was. Goddard then came over to me and comforted me, whimpering. "I'm okay, boy…" I said calming out of my hysterics. "It's just, I loved him so much and it pains me to know that he's gone…"

He nodded. "Bark bark grr bark!" (Cindy, I'll miss him, too.)

"How long?" I asked him, standing up.

"Grr bark!" (Did this happen?)

"Yeah."

"Woof Bark!" (About two weeks.)

"And he already has a head stone and everything?" I said shocked at how recent this was. He nodded, then his screen popped up and he started writing again.

"Hugh and Judy said only the best for their prodigy."

"Let's get to the lab, buddy." I said, not wanting to stay on the subject of Jimmy's death here. He nodded and we started walking toward the exit.

When we arrived at Jimmy's, I bent down to Goddard's level and whispered to him. "How do we get into the lab?"

"Bark, Bark Bark woof Bark woof bark grr!" (You have to get a piece of his hair from his comb.) "Bark grr bark bark!" (Also, talk to the family.)

"How are they?" I asked. The only person I saw was Judy and she was a mess. I wondered about Sarah also, she was Jimmy's little sister, turning eight this year. She looked some what like her mother. Her hair was Jimmy's color but styled like mine was in the start of fifth grade, pigtails. She had her Mom and Dad's features, and Jimmy's striking blue eyes.

I walked up to the door slowly, then, taking a deep breath, knocked on the door. Nobody answered it so I knocked again. I heard rustling from inside and the slow shuffle of feet, and then, the door slowly started to open revealing the tired and saddened form of Hugh Neutron. To say the least, I was shocked at his appearance, although, upon hearing the news of Jimmy, I wasn't too good myself. His eyes were blood shot and puffy, He looked as if he hadn't shaved or slept in weeks, and his clothes and hair were oily, stained, and a complete mess. But what really shocked me was his voice, it no longer had that stupidly happy sound, instead, it was now rough and I hate to say it but he actually sounded….normal. "Who is it?" he asked.

"M- Mr. Neutron?" I asked as tears started to slowly form in my eyes as a gazed at the once happy man. _'Cindy, don't do this, no more crying!'_ My mind shouted at me. "Mr. Neutron, it's- it's me Cindy." I said. "Cindy Vortex."

"Oh," he said opening the door fully. "Well, hello Cindy, I see your back from Florida. How was it?" He asked trying to sound happy.

"It was nice." I answered.

"And your summer?"

"Fine." I said as tears were ready to fall. "That is…until I came home."

"Come on in…" He said gesturing a hand inside the house. I stepped inside and looked around. Surprisingly, nothing was wrong with it, besides the missing genius. It was just the people IN the house that were broken. "So, I guess you heard…about Jimbo, huh?" He asked as I sat on the couch, and he closed the door, with Goddard next to me. As I was about to speak a giant knot formed in my throat, so I just nodded. Just then, Mrs. Neutron walked in with Sarah in her arms softly singing to her. She looked a little better form the last time I saw her.

"Everything's going to be all right." She whispered to the sobbing little girl. She then looked at Hugh sitting on the chair and then to me on the couch and slightly smiled. "Hello, Cindy dear," she said rocking Sarah at the same time. "How are you?"

I swallowed the knot and answered calmly. "I've, frankly, never felt this bad in my whole life."

She only nodded in reply. "I know how you feel." She said. "So what brings you to our home?"

"Actually, a few thing." I said drying my eyes from the tears. "One, was to see how you guys were doing, Two was the Goddard wanted me to see the…will, and three, was that I wanted to ask you guys questions about Jimmy." I said shakily.

"What kind of questions about Jimmy?" Mr. Neutron asked.

"About over the summer….I…I wasn't here, and, I should have been."

"Okay, dear, let me put Sarah down next to you and I'll sit down." Mrs. Neutron replied.

I nodded and looked down at Goddard. "Can you go get the hair out of his room and I'll meet you out by the lab in a half-hour?"

"Bark!" (Sure.) And stared up the stairs.

"What questions do you have?" Mr. Neutron asked.

"How was his mood over the summer?" I started.

"Fine actually, he was happy, energetic and grateful."

"A little sad that you gone away, but pretty good." Mrs. Neutron added. "He was working a lot down in his lab, though."

"Yeah, Goddard said they were working on two girl poodles." I said with a slight laugh. "One for me when I got back and one for him."

They both just smiled and said "Oh."

"The day he…passed." I said swallowing hard. "How did he act?"

"Better than before, he did his chores early, played with Sarah, and warned us about an explosion." Mr. Neutron answered.

"Although, he did seem a little bit distant every now and then zoning out at times." Mrs. Neutron added.

"Do you know why?" I asked. She shook her head 'no.'

Just then, little Sarah had stirred form her slumber. She opened her eyes slowly and looked around her. When she saw that her parents looked extremely sad she slid down off the couch and walked over to them. Pulling them both into a hug, with her little arms she whispered. "Mommy…Daddy…please don't cry it's going to be okay. It's just going to take a little while for the hurt to go away." She was so cute, so young and yet she knew so much about her surroundings. She had everything in the family. Her brothers wisdom, brain power (minus the huge head), and curiosity, her fathers humor, and love of pie, and her mothers protective spirit. She was also, weirdly enough, a mix of Jimmy's friends as well; she had Libby's passion for music, a love for all animals like Carl and Mary, especially Llamas, she knew a lot about T.V. like Sheen, including Ultra-Lord, and She had my competitive spirit and, sadly, arrogance. She then noticed me and looked at how I was doing. My eyes, like Mr. Neutron's, were blood shot and puffy my hair was also out of its usual ponytail and I was just a tad muddy. The only thing I could do was smile and wave at the eight year old.

"Cinny!" she yelled. That's my nickname with her; it came from her first words which were, ironically, 'Jimmy and Cinny'. Apparently, the Neutron's didn't tell her I stopped by earlier because she burst into tears and clung onto me. "Jimmy's Dead, Cinny! He's gone!" She cried into the nook in my shoulder. "I loved him and he died! I loved him!"

"I know Sarah, I know…" I said crying too, not being able to hold them in any longer. "I loved him, too, sweetie, I loved him, too."

After we both had calmed down, which took about twenty minutes, I decide to continue my conversation with Jimmy parents by telling them what I had wanted to do. "I wanted to tell him this year," I said while Sarah rested on my lap. "That I loved him…but I guess that won't happen."

"We knew how you felt, dear." Mrs. Neutron said, smiling. "It was written all over you guys faces."

"Was it that obvious?" I asked blushing.

"Yep!" Sarah said tilting her head to look at me.

"Wow…." I said dumbfounded. "Okay, the reason I'm hear is, one, the boy that I love is dead, two, Goddard needs to show me something and, three, I think something's up." I said confidently. "The police said Jimmy's death was suicide."

"Bullshit…" mumbled Mr. Neutron.

"That's what I think." I agreed. "I think someone killed Jimmy and I want to find out why, to repay for not being here."

"Please, do." Mrs. Neutron said. "I know he'd do the same for you, stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you. I'll be in the lab if you need to see me, just call." I said standing up. As I stood up I gave the three of them a hug, and headed toward the backyard.

* * *

Until next time!R/R, plz! 


	3. Our Chain of Memories

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! I'm back again, with another Chapter of "In Love and Death". SORRY about not updating in a while. More bad news for ya, I MIGHT be grounded due to a VERY VERY bad Global studies grade so it will be even LONGER until I update again. But if not I'll update ASAP, with TWO, count them, TWO chapters!

* * *

Chapter 3: Our Chain of Memories

As I walked out, I could hear Mr. and Mrs. Neutron talking to each other. "She's a good girl." said Mr. Neutron.

"Yeah, she really misses him." replied his wife.

"We all do…you think she's right, about Jimmy?"

"I don't know." She answered. "But if she is, I hope she finds the bastard that took our son."

"So do I, Judy…" Mr. Neutron said. "So do I…"

I smiled at their words. _'They really trust you with this.'_ My mind told me. _'And you WILL catch the fuck that took Jimmy away, you promised!'_ I told myself. "No matter how long it takes me." I said to nobody in particular.

"Cinny!" shouted Sarah, from the door. "Can I come with you?" she asked with hope in her little eyes.

"If you want too…" I said looking back into hers. When those words left my lips, she burst through the door and jumped up to me. I caught her and continued my way to the club house. When we got to the door I saw Goddard was waiting for us. Sarah saw Goddard and smiled, waving to the dog. He licked her face in reply while the little girl started laughing, and then looked at me.

"Bark bark!" (How'd it go?)

"It went well, but I wish it were under different circumstances." I said lowering my head. Sarah saw this and gave me a hug. "Did you get the hair?" I asked feeling a little better. He showed it to me and placed it in front of he scanner.

"DNA match confirmed," chimed VOX. "Welcome home, Ji-Jimmy."

Just then, there was a clicking sound like a door unlocking and we dropped down. I never heard Sarah scream on the way down, probably because she's been down there helping Jimmy with inventions.

We landed with a thud. _'Where the hells the pad!'_ I thought with anger when I hit the ground. Then I remembered that the police probably took it out when he died. The lab was a mess! It looked like there was a fight and an explosion put together.

"Goddard," I asked looking around and helping Sarah up. "What the heck happened here?" His front part opened, reveling his screen and he started writing.

"The burn marks are probably from the explosion, we were working that day, the papers and stuff I found along with…..him." He wrote. "Both dogs were activated but one of them was damaged pretty good and I don't know how. The will**s** I found on VOX's hard-drive but VOX was damaged in the explosion so I had to transfer them to tapes. Also, I'm not so sure the cops….cleaned up so well, so be warned." He finished, dropping his screen and walking into the other room.

I nodded in response and held tighter to Sarah. As we walked into the main room, I took a look around then looked Sarah in the eyes. "Sarah, close your eyes when we get in, okay?" I whispered to her. She nodded in reply, closed her eyes and rested her head on the nook of my shoulder.

My first thought was that I was surely going to be sick. Burn marks, shards of metal, broken glass and blood were the only things I could see. I walked slowly toward the table where Jimmy was found. Half of a chalk outline of his body was on it and covered in blood. That was too much, so I rushed out toward the room with the giant TV. When I got there, I set Sarah on the ground and broke down in tears. I couldn't understand it, this place was full of some of the happiest memories, and now it was a tomb of death. We'd play games, watch movies, test things and have parties for hours. Of course, Jimmy and I would sometimes fight, but not as much as we used too.

"Why him?" I sobbed looking up to where the sky should be. "What did he do to disserve to die!" I yelled in anger. "He was a good person! Caring, Smart, Helpful, loving and now he's gone!" Sarah came over and put her arms around me and cried too.

"Its okay, Cinny" she whispered. "He is always with us, in our hearts and watching us everyday."

'_She is good with words…'_ I thought calming down and returning the hug. "Your just like him, you know." I whispered.

"Yeah, but you didn't kiss me last Christmas!" she giggled, smiling.

My jaw dropped. "He told you that?" I asked.

"Nope, but the look on his face when he came in told me enough." She laughed. "And your lip gloss."

FLASHBACK 

It was Christmas Eve and we were all down in Jimmy's lab for a holiday party. He had some how covered the ground with fake ice, making it possible for us to skate around. I still have no clue how it worked, but it did. Libby, Sheen, Carl, Jimmy, Mary and I were skating, eating food and having a good time, or at least they were.

"Okay, guys." Mary said. "Time to exchange presents!" Earlier that week we went to get someone a present to give them at midnight. I had gotten Jimmy a plaque that said

WORLDS BIGGEST BRAINIAC.

"Yay!" Carl shouted, running over to get his present. He came back and handed it to Mary. It was a book called THE WORLD WIDE BOOK OF LLAMAS. All things you need to know about Llamas and more!

"Oh. My. God!" She exclaimed. "That's what I got you!" They smiled at each other and kissed.

'_Oh, god, don't make me sick.' _I thought bitterly. I wasn't in a very good mood considering my mother LEFT ME for the WHOLE holiday! _'Did she have to do that on Christmas break? I mean, at least take your damn daughter with you! Although, this is pretty fun.'_ I was so busy thinking, I didn't realize the chair in my up coming path.

"Cindy!" I heard Jimmy yell. "Watch out for that chair!"

Too late.

My legs swept out from underneath me and my head hit the ice…pretty hard.

"Hey girl," I heard Libby say to me though the swirling of colors and sound. "You okay?"

"Why yes, sir, I would like another orange cupcake." I muttered incoherently.

"Um….I'll get the ice." She said. "Carl, Mary, get a wet cloth and clean that cut."

"I'll come with you!" Sheen said, chasing after her.

"Cin…?" Jimmy asked when they had left. "Are you alright?"

After I regained control over what I was saying I realized that I was on the ground. "What the hell?" I said, dazed. "Nerdtron what happened!"

"You fell." He replied calmly.

"On what?"

"My chair."

"Oh, great!" I said sitting up. "Good going!"

"What I do?" He asked, losing his calmness.

"If you hadn't put that chair there, I wouldn't have fallen!" I yelled at him.

"Well, if you weren't daydreaming you would have seen the chair, so it's your fault!" He yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It is sooo your fault, Neutron!"

"IS NOT!"

"STOP IT, STOP IT, CAN'T YOU SEE YOUR CONSTENT FIGHTING IS TEARING US APART?" Mary screamed. By that time neither of us had noticed the others had walked in and were watching us. That shut us right up.

"Yeah, you guys," Libby said sounding disappointed. "It's Christmas; can't you guys just stop fighting for one night?"

"Sorry…" We said, both at the same time.

"Any-way," Sheen said. "It's your guys turn to share presents with each other."

"Here you go…Cindy." Jimmy said blushing. "Merry Christmas."

"Thank you, Jimmy." I replied blushing also. "Here's your present, too, and Merry Christmas."

He began to open his as I watched. When he was done, he smiled, looked at me and then the plaque again and….laughed.

"Why thank you, Cindy!" He said between breaths of laughter. "I think I AM a brainiac and according to you, I have to biggest head!"

"Well I'm glad you found it funny." I said smiling. "That's what I was shooting for."

"Open yours." He asked after his fit of laughter was over. I did so, but I couldn't help but gasp.

It was beautiful, the bracelet was silver with emerald green rubies spread about two eighths apart and on the front, carved out with deep blue rubies was my initials CAV.

"Oh….oh my God, Jimmy." I stuttered at a loss for words. "How-how much did this cost?"

"What is it?" Libby and Mary said at once. "OH…my…"

"Well," He said blushing. "Let's just say I owe the rest of you guys a birthday present for the next five years." Laughing at the same time.

As he was talking I slowly crept towards him. _'You love him, you love him!'_ My mind shouted at me. When he was done talking I threw my arms around him giving him a hug. Surprisingly, he returned it.

"Thank you so much, Jimmy." I whispered to him.

"No…thank you." He whispered back. "I really needed a good laugh." A couple of days ago, Jimmy got word that his cousin was killed by a suicide bomber in Iraq.

"I don't mean to spoil the moment." I said pulling away reluctantly. "But when we get back to school, I'm coming full force….but I'll keep this in mind."

"I wouldn't expect any less, Vortex and same for me." He replied smiling.

"Well, guys." Libby said yawning. "I think it's time to head home."

"Yeah…" we all said.

"Merry Christmas, Cindy." Jimmy whispered to me.

"Merry Christmas, Jimmy." I whispered back.

"Well, Well, Well," I heard Mary say. "Look whose standing under the mistletoe."

Both me and Jimmy looked up and blushed.

It was us.

"Now you two gotta kiss!" Sheen said mockingly, earning him a smack in the head from Libby.

"Fine!" I said in an annoyed tone. _'YES!'_

"Whatever." Jimmy said in the same tone.

"Oh," Libby said with an evil smirk. "It needs to be more than fifteen seconds."

"WHAT!" we shouted.

"You guys are under the mistletoe; you have to do what we say."

"Err…..FINE!" I yelled. "Let's just get it over with!"

"My thoughts exactly." Jimmy said.

"Make it look real." Mary said, getting a growl from me.

Slowly, I wrapped my arms around Jimmy's neck and he around my waist. Our heads moved towards each others awaiting the inevitable kiss. Finally his lips brushed against mine and I closed my eyes. I found myself pulling in deeper into the kiss as I began to enjoy in even more. He then started to kiss me back, pulling me deeper also. _'WOW!'_ I thought. _'Jimmy can kiss good.'_ We continued to kiss for a few more seconds and then, reluctantly I pulled away looking into his deep blue eyes.

"Merry Christmas, Nerdtron…." I whispered to him.

"Merry Christmas, Dorktrex…." He whispered back.

Realizing that we were still hugging I pulled away with a disgusted look on my face, as he did the same.

"Wow…" I heard Mary say.

"YEAH WOW!" Sheen and Carl yelled.

"You two know you were kissing for a whole minute, right?" Libby said smiling.

"Um….no…." I said blushing like crazy.

"I guess we kind got lost, in the moment….." Jimmy finished blushing, also.

FLAHBACK

I was ripped out of my thoughts by a loud crashing noise. I looked over to where I heard the sound and saw Goddard and Sarah near VOX.

"Cinny" Sarah said walking over to me. "We found Jimmy's wills but VOX wont me online for long so we better hurry before she shuts down and we lose power."

"Okay," I said standing up looking at the young genius. "Let's see what Jimmy wanted."

* * *

Thanks to all of my reviewers and readers! I need more reviews people; I got very little last time and a HUGE amount of clicks so PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! Review! Good or bad! 

Kingdom219


	4. A Poetic Tragedy

**Author's Note:** Hey I'm NOT grounded! YAY! But do need to get my grades up….and fast! Here's Chapter 4! Hope ya like it! Chapter 5 comming soon, tonight or tomorrow!

* * *

**Chapter 4: A Poetic Tragedy**

I took Sarah's hand and walked towards the screen and Goddard. "Find it?" I asked looking down at the dog. He answered by nodding. "And the recording?"

"Lost…" Sarah answered sadly.

"Lost?" I repeated shocked. "Don't worry we'll find it." I said trying to comfort the little girl. She looked up at me and smiled a cute little girl smile. "Okay Goddard," I said looking at the metallic dong. "Pop the tape in."

BARK BARK!

The dog slid the tape into the VCR and took twelve steps back. The screen went black then white there was a popping noise and Jimmy suddenly appeared on the screen and started speaking.

"Hey guys," He said smiling. "In the event of my death, these are my wishes and I'll give you some things, too. I just wanted to say how grateful I am to have had such caring family and friends. Mom…Dad…you two have been supportive of me from the start. Dad, your love for the world is as great as your love of ducks and pie and even though your mind may not have been in the right place, you always helped us get out of some sticky situations. Mom, you never gave up on me or my friends, no matter what you had to lose, and I want you to keep doing that. No matter how many times or how big I screwed up, you both stood behind me and I love you guys so much for that."

Meanwhile, Goddard, Sarah, and I were sitting on the couch. Sarah was sitting on my lap and Goddard on the right side of me.

"Sarah," He continued. She hadn't seen the will so she looked right up at the sound of her name. "Sweet Sarah. You're such an intelligent little girl and I don't want you to lose that gift. For you, my sister in scientific crime, I leave to you…my lab, but, on one condition, continue at least two of my experiments. It's just, when they're finished, check them at least five or six times before showing them to anybody. Some, actually almost all, of my inventions have caused some kind of trouble. Ask anybody in town and they'll tell you about an invention of mine that screwed up, and if you need any help, ask Cinny. Yeah, she may not look it but she's as smart as me, if not smarter. I love you, Sarah. You were the best little helper I could ever ask for. Take care of yourself and others and have a long and fun filled life.

To Sheen and Carl, my partners in, well, everything. You two were by my side since I moved here and allowed me to be your friend. I'm sorry about using you guys as lab rats, so to make it up to you both, a little something. To Ultra-Lord loving Sheen, I give you my rocket. Just don't get yourself killed on it or Libby will be kicking my gravestone a billion times. To Carl, for you my llama loving friend I give you're my hovercraft. Same rules to you or Mary will join Libby. Take care of each other and the girls and thanks for everything.

To Libby and Mary. Thank you both for being my friends and loving the two people I thought would never get girlfriends until the age of thirty. I leave to each of your one of my robotic poodles, Roxie and Flower, and keys to the rocket and hovercraft. If you could do me one last favor that would be great. Take care of them for me.

Finally, to my rival Cindy Vortex. You have another tape which will be shown to you in private but to you I give you Goddard. All will be explained to you in the second tape.

Thank you to my friends and family for being with me and making my life….interesting. Live life to the fullest and be happy. Well, Gotta Blast!

And then, the screen went black and the tape ended….

* * *

R/R! 

Kingdom219!


	5. A Love Lost Before It Was Gained

**Author's Note:** Here's Chapter 5 likeI promised…..enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5: A Love Lost Before It Was Gained**

"Cinny," Sarah said. "I'm really going to miss him…"

"So am I, sweetie." I whispered to the sobbing girl as I hugged her. "When we solve this," I said comfortingly. "I'll help ya with his experiments. He's right, too, If you need my help with anything at all, just ask me."

"You're the best, Cinny!" She said hugging me tightly. "If Jimmy were still here, I would have loved it if he married you."

I laughed at that. "I would have loved that too." I giggled, blushing. "But, I can't do that because someone took him from us." I sighed. "So the best thing we could do is complete his wishes, and catch the jerk that killed him and lock him away forever."

"We'll catch the person, right?" She asked looking up at me.

"I won't stop, no matter how long it takes me, until he or she is in jail."

"And I will be right next to you." She said smiling.

BARK BARK! (Me too!)

"Great," I said happily. "Now boy, where's that second tape?"

"Right here, Cinny!" Sarah said holding up the tape.

"Okay, sweetie, could you put it in, please." I asked. The little girl nodded and walked over to the VCR and replaced the first tape with the second. Before putting it in all the way she turned and looked at me.

"Do you want us to go away while you watch the tape, Cinny?" She asked.

"Actually, yes, since it was for me. Although, I don't want to be rude." I replied to the eight year old genius.

"It's okay, we don't mind."

"Okay just be careful."

"I will." She replied putting the tape in. "Good luck."

"Thanks Sarah." I laughed as she walked out the door, Goddard in toe.

I watched the screens empty abyss of black for about three minutes until blue eyes came back on screen.

"H-hey, Cindy." He stuttered, clearly nervous. "Well, guess what? I'm dead. Either by my enemies, one of my half-baked inventions screwed up so bad it got me, or by you. Ha-ha, just kidding. I guess I should just get to the point already, huh?"

This was so like Jimmy; crack a joke and then get to the dirt and grime. _'I'll let you rest.'_ I thought listening to every word he was saying.

"I left Goddard to you for a few reasons." He continued. "For one, I trust you. After everything that's happened to us, from when we were stranded, to you driving my rocket and the League of Villains. No matter what I've said, I have always trusted you. That is why I inform you that you, along with Sarah, have **had **since sixth grade, full access to the lab entrance. It's funny, you guys NEVER tried to see if it would work on yourselves. There is another reason that is hard to say, of why I did this. It's a secret I have kept to myself for a very, very, long time. After all of our arguments, under all the aggressiveness and 'hatred'" He said that word holding both hands in the air and bent his pointer and middle finger as if using quotation marks. "I really….loved you, and still do, even in death. Cindy Vortex, I have loved your from the moment I saw your first in third grade. And, frankly, I didn't even know what love was at the time. And I think, or at least hope, that your feel the same way. I only want to let your know that I love you. And please, if you want, continue my work with Sarah and help her and my family get through this tough time. I love you, Cindy, and I guess I will see you in heaven and your dreams. Even in death…I will always love you."

And then the screen went blank once again.

I couldn't take it anymore, so I let the tears run free. "How could I have been so blind?" I asked myself through sobs and tears. "All the moments we had…that secret smile he gave me…the glow in his eyes, and the last thing I said to him was so…so…heartless!"

Reality had finally hit me. The boy I love is dead and felt the same way about me as I did for him. But my god-damn pride kept me form telling him how I felt, and now I will never get the chance. "He never even knew…." I whispered to myself.

"He knew, Cinny." Whispered a little girl, who I just noticed was next to me. "He loved you, and saw your hints to him better than you could see his." Sarah said putting her tiny arm around me comfortingly. "That's why your word stung so deeply."

"I never meant any of them, though." I replied to the eight year old.

"I know, and he knew." She said looking up at me with sad eyes. _'This isn't going to be good!'_ "Were you paying attention in school today?"

"Not one bit." I answered truthfully. "I was too shocked."

"Are you related to any philosophers?"

"…No, why?"

"One of your outbursts came true…"she said gravely.

"What?" I yelled. "The town isn't happy and the world sure as hell isn't a better place!"

"Well, you'll find out tomorrow…." the look in her eyes as she said that was a mixture of sadness, misery...and hatred.

* * *

MUAHAHAHAHAHA! Man, even though I know how you feel with cliffhangers….there sooooo fun! Keep reading for MORE! 

R/R!

Kingdom219


	6. The Taste of Ink

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! I'm back with another chapter of In Love and Death. Its time to find out what Sarah meant exactly. ENJOY!

* * *

**Chapter 6: The Taste of Ink**

That night, I cleaned it all. Everything, from top to bottom in the lab. Blood stains, burn marks, broken glass and all. Jimmy _was_ really smart, he saved everything. While looking through a pile of broken metal, I found his hypercube and stored inside it was blueprints for every invention and backup disks for everything electronic in the lab, including VOX.

It was 6:00 o'clock in the morning. I've been up all night but I'm not tired. Sarah was sleeping on the couch in the main room, but was just getting up.

"Morning, Cinny…" she said groggily. "Get any sleep?"

"Morning sunshine," I replied. "And no, I've been cleaning the lab. I found blueprints and backup disks for everything in Jimmy's hypercube."

"Holy crackers, Cinny!" Sarah exclaimed, looking around the lab. "You did a good job. Jimmy would be very grateful."

"I know…" I sighed, thinking of how he would react. _'Probably say "Wow, Cindy great job!" then kick me out of his lab.'_ I laughed at that thought and brought my attention to the time. I had school and I still needed to get showered and dressed. "Hey Sarah, I need to go home and change for school, okay?"

"Okay!" She said smiling. "And after homework we'll start on Jimmy's case?"

"Of course!" I said heading towards the door. "See you later, Sarah." And was out the door.

"Bye!" I heard her say as I walked out.

I crossed the street without looking both ways because people rarely went up the street, opened my front door and went to my room. After a nice hot shower, I got my stuff around for the day.

"Well, I might as well _act_ happy." I said to myself. "Even though I feel like shit, but Jimmy wouldn't want me to go to school looking like a train wreck. I put on a baby blue short sleeve shirt with mint green kaki pants and a red belt with it, then, I looked around the room wondering what else I need for school. I walked by my desk, opened the first drawer and pulled out a picture and a box.

I looked at the picture. It was a picture of Jimmy that I stole. He still after all these years had the same goofy hair that I loved so much, that day he was wearing a plaid shirt with green stripes on it. Walking over to my back pack I put the picture inside. "You'll go in my locker." Next I picked p the box. "The plays over and my acts done with." I said putting on the bracelet that jimmy gave me. "Time for the truth to come out."

About ten minutes later, I stood in front of Retroville High school. It was about 6:45 so I had plenty of time to plan out my day.

"Let's see…" I said to myself pulling out my schedule. "I have English, first, then Global Studies, then Double Calculus, Chemistry and health, Biology, Lunch, and finally Study Hall."

"Yo, Cindy!" I heard a voice call from behind me. When I turned I saw my best friend Libby Folfex walking towards me. When she got to me she pulled me into a big hug, which I returned. "Girl, I didn't think you'd come today, or for a week or two."

"Jimmy would want me to come." I replied. "If it were reversed he'd to the same for me."

"I know, girl." She looked down at my wrist and saw the bracelet I was wearing and smiled.

"Where are Sheen and Carl?" I asked as we walked into the school heading for our lockers. Just as I said that a Spanish boy wearing an orange t-shirt with 'Ultra-Lord' on the front and green pants came waling up to us with a saddened look across his face.

Next to him was a plump boy with bright red hair and round glasses wearing a red and white striped shirt with tan pants, showing the same expression on hi face.

"Hey Libby." Sheen said. "How are you?"

"Hey baby," she replied giving him a loving hug. "I'm not too bad, but not too good either. How are you guys?"

"Shitty…" Carl said. "How's Cindy holding up?"

Apparently, they hadn't noticed me. "Just the same as your guys." O said stepping out form behind Libby. "Maybe, a little worse."

"CINDY!" Carl said shocked. That's when I notice their eyes…red and puffy, just like mine.

"Jimmy would want me to come." I said to them confidently. "He'd do the same thing if it were reversed with anyone of us."

Yeah, he would." Sheen said with a glimmer of hope. "I see you're wearing the bracelet he gave you."

"My acts over with." I said to them. "I'm done playing around." Libby once again smiled and nodded as did the other two. "I just wish I did it sooner…"

"I know, girl." Libby said giving me another hug.

"I think he knew, though…" said Carl.

"Yeah, I mean the—" Sheen started but I cut him off.

"Let me guess," I said breaking away from Libby and turning towards my locker. "The way we looked at each other said it all?"

"How'd you know?" He asked as I emptied out my backpack and put my stuff into it.

I just rolled my eyes. "Where'd Mary, Carl?" I asked putting Jimmy's picture into my locker door and closed it.

"She's not back yet…" He replied, downcast. "And she doesn't know, I-I haven't been able to get a hold of her since she left about the middle of July."

"Well," I said quietly. "I guess we'll have to tell her when she gets back."

"Yeah, lightly…" Sheen whispered to me.

"So…" I said trying to change the subject. "What do you guys have first?"

"Math…" they said together.

"Oh, darn!" I said looking saddened. "I've got English." Just then the bell rang, signaling time for class. I said goodbye to the others and headed for room 209. When I arrived at the classroom I saw that all but three desks were filled. I took a seat next to the other empty desk and noticed the names on the corner of the desk and read.

CINDY VORTEX

On mine and the desk to the left of me read.

JAMES NEUTRON

I took a deep breath and sighed saying sarcastically. "This is going to be a _great_ day…"

A few minutes later the teacher came in, mumbling something under her breath. "Hello class," she said standing in the front of the room. "My name is Mrs. Case." As she said that, she turned and wrote on the whiteboard with a green marker. When she was finished she turned back towards us. "Sorry for not being here yesterday, my son was sick with chicken pox. Now, it's going to take me a while for me to learn your names, so that explains the cards on your desks." She said pulling out a list and scanning the room looking everyone in the eyes. "When I call your name, please say 'Here' and raise your hand….Patrick Nile?"

"Here!" said a chubby boy to the right of me.

"Mary Collins?" Mrs. Case said. "Oh, yeah…still on vacation…Um…Cindy Vortex?"

I raised my hand and whispered 'Here' and then placed my head on the desk.

"James Neutron?"

That stung. I let one tear fall but wiped it away before anyone could see.

"He's Gone." said a voice behind me.

"When will he be back?" She asked. There ware snickers throughout the classroom.

That, I couldn't take. I pulled my head up and answered. "Mrs. Case, Jimmy passed away two weeks ago."

Her face showed no sympathy. "Oh, Okay then…" and she crossed his name off the list and continued down.

The rest of the day was pretty much like that. Jimmy would have been in all of my classes either next to or near me and nobody seemed to care or know about his death, so the day just sucked!

It was now lunch time and Libby, Sheen, Carl and I were sitting at our usual table. Nobody was hungry and to tell the truth, I don't think I'll eat for a while.

"How was your guy's day?" Sheen said breaking the silence that had been there for ten minutes.

"All that and a bad of shit…" I said giving him a fake smile. "Jimmy turned out to be in every one of my classes and, nobody seems to give a damn about his death except for his family and us!" I yelled. "Other than that, good, how's yours?"

"Same…" The three said. Just then, Brittney walked over to or table.

"Hey Cindy, what's up?" She said sitting next to me.

"Nothing much, Britt." I answered. "You?"

"Same here," She replied. "You know Nick has been staring at your for most of lunch." She said excitedly. "I think he's got the hots for you!"

'_Oh really, tell him to piss off!'_ I thought bitterly. "That's cool…" I sighed looking down at my hands rested on the table.

"Cindy, what's wrong?" She said. "I thought you'd—Oh My GAWD!" She exclaimed seeing the bracelet on my wrist. "Who gave you that, it must've cost him a fortune? It was Nick wasn't it? Oh, I just knew you liked him, I just knew it!"

I laughed at her outburst. "Nick?" I asked laughing. "Nick get me this?" I showed the bracelet. "I seriously doubt he'd get me something like this…"

"I thought you liked Nick?" She said looking puzzled. "Who gave it to you then?"

"I **never** liked Nick. That was just to make the person I really liked jealous." I said slightly embarrassed.

"Who gave it to you then?"

"Jimmy gave it to her last Christmas." Carl said.

"Neutron gave you **_that_**!" She yelled a bit too loud.

"Yes, yes he did." I said proudly. "And I'm thankful for it."

"But he was a loser!" She said laughed but stopped when she saw my angry look. "You really liked him, didn't you?"

"No…." I said. "I loved him." And with that, the bell rung and Sheen, Libby, Carl and I got up and headed for Study Hall.

When we got to the room the teacher had put on the board 'Do what you wish…' and that's just what people were doing. Nick's group was talking in the back trying miserably to act cool, Butch was bullying kids while the teachers back was turned and the rest of the people were just talking. The others and I decided to take a table and that's when Sheen started bringing up good memories of Jimmy.

"Hey, remember the time when we had no parents?" He said looking at us.

"Yeah, and Jimmy showed us ho to build rockets?" Libby replied smiling.

"Or how about the Jet Fusion mission, I can't remember that song I used to sing though." Carl added.

"And the League of Villains?" I said, remembering the kiss Jimmy gave me on the cheek. "How's Flower?" I asked Libby.

"She's pretty good." She answered. "But she's a little damaged form….you know…"

"Bring her over to the lab sometime, I cleaned and fixed the whole thing, so me and Sarah could fix it for you."

"Hey, guys," Carl said. "Class is almost over."

"Hey Cindy." Nick said from behind me. "Want to be honored to go to a movie with me?"

"Not really." I replied flatly, not looking at him.

"Okay, pick you up at-wait, No?"

"Yes Nick, someone actually said NO to you." I said turning to him. "Shocking, I know, but soon the pain will go away and you can move on with your life."

"Fine, your loss, bitch…" He said walking back to his friends and put a pen in his mouth. As he was walking back I gave him the finger and turned to my friends.

"Nice one, Cind." Libby laughed.

"Thanks!"

When the bell rang, the four of us walked to our lockers, grabbed our homework and headed for the door. As we were walking out, Nice and his goons were talking about Jimmy.

"Did you hear what happened to Neutron?" Asked a kid standing in front of Nick.

"Yeah, he died." Said Butch.

"Finally." Nick said laughing with the pen in his mouth.

My anger had broke through but Libby and Sheen kept me from attacking him and beating him to a pulp,

"How'd it happen?" asked the tall kid next to him.

"Suicide, an over due one." Nick answered laughing. "Nobody really loved him anyways."

"I DID!" I shouted at him, breaking from Libby and Sheen's grip. "I've always loved him!" I continued, stalking towards him. "He kept everyone alive, and saved us more than you can count up to, and you have the _nerve_ to say that shit about him?" I bellowed at him, while knocking down the two in from of him.

"You…loved him?" He said shocked. "Well, how do you feel about me?" He asked grinning with the stupid pen bobbing up and down as he talked.

"**This **is how **I** feel about **you**, Nick!" I shouted, grabbing the pen and breaking it, still in his mouth. He doubled over spitting and sputtering out a mouthful of ink onto the ground.

Then, I turned and walked out of the school grounds.

I knew how Ink tasted…nasty. But you could also say that it showed emotions with that taste. Disgust and Hatred…That's the taste of ink.

* * *

Another chapter done. In the next chapter, Mary comes back. See how she handles news of Jimmy's death. It wont be up for about three weeks cause i wont be near a computer. SORRY! But I'll put another one up whenI get back! PROMISE! 

R/R!

kingdom219


	7. Mary's Tears

**Author's Note:** Hey how is everyone doin'? Yep, I'm back! With the long awaited 7th chapter of In Love and Death! I have one week off for spring break! WOOT!...? (God, I hate that word…)shakes head in disappointment Well, on with the story, I'll get chapter 8 up and soon as I can! R/R!

**Disclaimer:** I DON'T own Jimmy Neutron or any of the bandsor theirsongs that I used in this or any other chapter I write. I do own Mary and Jak, though! Who's Jak? You'll see...

* * *

**Chapter 7: Mary's Tears**

Walking away from that group was the best thing I ever did, and hearing Nick gag clamed me down…a little. _'Damn bastard disserved it!'_ My mind shouted as silent tears ran down my face. **_'Now why didn't you do that earlier?'_** asked a voice. I looked around to see if anybody was there, but there wasn't. **_'I told you he was an asshole.'_** I quickly recognized the voice as Jimmys.

"Yeah, you did…" I replied to it aloud. "Sorry I didn't believe you." But the voice never replied back. _'Figures…' _I thought. _'I must be losing my mind.'_ Breaking from my train of thought, I could hear Libby's voice in the background.

"Hey girl!" she shouted running to catch up with me. "Why did you do that?"

"Did you even hear what that-that _rat_ said about Jimmy!" I yelled. Clearly shocked at my out burst, she shook her head. "He said that his death was over due and that nobody loved him!"

"He didn't!" She gasped.

"Yeah." I said smiling evilly. "But I showed him…"

"You sure did!" She said laughing. "I heard what you said and then I saw him on the ground." She said after she stopped laughing. "What'd you do, kick him in the nuts?"

"He asked me how I felt about him so I broke a pen in his mouth." I replied simply. Then we both burst out laughing. Just then, Carl and Sheen came running up to us.

"Hey babycakes!" Sheen said, putting his arm around Libby.

"Not again with those damned nicknames!" She yelled at him.

"Yipes, sorry!" He replied backing away slightly.

Um…guys," said a very quiet Carl. "Mary's plane just landed, she'll be in school tomorrow…"

"That soon?" Libby asked. He nodded slowly.

'_Damn,'_ I thought. _'Well, I guess I can't do anything today.'_ I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the Neutrons number.

"Who ya calling?" Sheen asked looking puzzled.

"Sarah." I replied. "Maybe she would like to see Mary with us after school."

"Oh…" he replied looking down at the mention of Jimmy's little sister. "How is she?"

"As good as she could be at this kind of time…" The phone rang for a few more seconds and then Mrs. Neutron answered.

"Hello?" She said from the other line.

"Mrs. Neutron?" I asked. "It's Cindy. Is Sarah there?"

"Hello Cindy, how's school?" She asked.

"School's pretty…crappy." I said truthfully.

"I'd imagine, and no Sarah's taking a nap." She said a little sadly. "She said she was looking for a recording."

"Any luck?"

"Nope, couldn't find a thing, is it important?"

"Jimmy might've recorded what went on down in the lab the day he died. I might have the killer's voice on it, also."

"I hope you find it."

"Thanks, could you, please, tell Sarah to meet us at the candy bar at three?"

"Sure dear, who's 'us'"

"Libby, Sheen, Carl, Mary, and I," I replied. "Mary just got home and she doesn't know about Jimmy."

"Tell her slowly…" she replied softly.

"I will…" I whispered. "Thanks, Mrs. Neutron."

"Call me Judy, dear, and good luck."

"Thanks Judy, I'll talk to you later."

"Bye."

"Bye." I said and closed my phone.

"How are they?" Libby asked me as we continued to walk down the street.

"Not too bad, but not too good either."

"Kind of like us…" Sheen said.

"Hey guys this is my stop." Said Carl, turning down his drive way. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Bye!" the three of us said.

"I've got some things to do today so I'll see you guys later, okay?" I said.

"Okay girl, Sheen's staying over tonight so call if ya wanta talk." She replied giving me a giant hug. I returned the hug saying 'thanks' and walked to front door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day was the day of truth. It started off normal…well, except for being late.

"Ah, Cindy," Mrs. Case said as I walked through door. "Glad to see you could make it. Please sit down and take out yesterday's notes. Oh and Jacob has been moved so Mary will be sitting in front of you from now on."

"Um…sure…" I muttered, see Mary wave at me enthusiastically. She was wearing a white long sleeve shirt with the words 'I Love Llamas!' in bold blue print and a pair of grey pants. Her cat-eye glasses where purple, a change from her old black ones, that went over her jade coloredeyes, and her red hair was in a ponytail. I smiled a fake smile and sat behind her.

"Hey Cindy, what's up?" She whispered to me slightly turning her head.

"Nothing much, you?" I whispered back.

"Same." She replied turning towards me some more. "Where's Jimmy today?" she asked. "He'd be thrilled to see you wearing that bracelet he gave-"

"Would you ladies like to share what you're talking about with the class, or can I continue?" Mrs. Case interrupted.

"Continue…"we said slight embarrassed. While the witch continued to ramble on about God knows what, I scribbled a note down and handed it to Mary.

Meet me atcandy bar at3

She gave me the thumbs up and continuedto pay attention to class.

After school I went to the Neutrons to pick Sarah up and explain to her the plan. When I rung the doorbell, I was greeted by a much better looking Judy Neutron.

"Hello Mrs. Neu- I mean Judy." I said brightly. "You're looking much better today."

"Hello Cindy and thank you." She said smiling. "I figured Jimmy wouldn't want me to mope around all day."

"How's Mr. Neutron?"

"Funny thing," She said giving a little chuckle. "He had the same idea this morning. At least we still have Sarah; I don't know what we'd do without her…"

"Is she here?" I asked stepping in.

"Should be down any minute, dear." She replied kindly.

Just then, little Sarah came hopping down the stairs. She was wearing a pink dress shirt with blue jeans and her hair was in two pigtails going out to the sides of her head, held in with blue bands.

"Mom, I'm going to the- Oh hey Cinny, I thought I was meeting you." She said, noticing me, smiling.

"Nah, I decided we'll walk together." I replied to her smiling back. "And I'll explain what we're going to do."

"Okay." She answered. "Bye, bye Mom, See you later." She said giving Judy a hug.

"Love you, sweetheart."

"Love you, too, Mom."

Ten minutes later, the Candy bar was in sight. "So Mary doesn't know about Jimmy?" The eight year old said as we walked down the road toward the bar.

"Yep and we've go to tell her." I said sadly.

"Leapin' Leptoids this is going to stink!" she exclaimed.

"Actually it's 'Leptons' not 'Leptoids'." I corrected with a smirk as I walked into the glass doors with an 'oof'.

"Open your eyes, Cinny!" she said laughing her head off.

"Yeah, yeah I know." I groggily said slowly getting up. "Just get inside."

"Okay, twinkeltoes." She said stepping in and smiling, but that smile quickly turned to a dreamy look. I, noticing this, looked to see what she was looking at. It wasn't a what, but whom.

Across the bar sat a boy about Sarah's age. He had, medium length, dirty blond hair hanging just over his ears, his bangs reaching right above his hazel eyes. He looked about normal weight, pretty fit for an eight year old, and his skin was a regular tan, like a kid who likes being outside. He was sitting at the table eating his ice cream while reading Shakespeare's 'Macbeth' and he also had 'Trigonometry for beginners' placed to the side with a notebook on top. He was wearing a plain brown shirt with white buttons going down the middle and a pair of white shorts with red and green DC shoes.

"Who's _that_?" I asked her giving a sly smile.

"Huh? What?" She asked dumbly, wiping the dreamy look off her face.

"The boy you're going goo-goo eyes for?" I teased.

"Oh," she said giving him the look. "That's Jak Saymor. He's a show-offy, smarty pants, nerd, who thinks he's better than me, But he's NOT!"

"Whatever, Sarah!" He retorted, looking up.

"He's not better than me though, we're tied…for now!" She yelled, giving him the look, and he gave it straight back.

I recognized those looks, they were the same looks of fake hatred me and Jimmy gave each other.

"Well, what do you guys compete at, if you not in school, yet?" I asked holding back from laughing.

"Nothing yet. He's just an annoying jerk." She said curtly. "But once we're in school, Saymor, you're going down!"

"What ever you say, Sarah." He replied with the same tone of voice. "What are you doing here anyways?" he asked as we sat in front of him.

Her face fell a bit. "One of Cinny's, this is her, Cindy is her name but I call her Cinny, doesn't know about what happened to Jimmy….if you have to know."

That shut him up right away. "I-I'm sorry, Sarah." He said downcast.

"Yeah, well, you should be." She said softly.

"I'm going to get us some shakes while we wait." I said seeing they needed to be alone for a few. _'Young love…'_ I sighed inwardly. I walked to the bar, but close enough for me to hear what they were saying and not be seen. "Three vanilla milkshakes, please." I told Sam, he nodded and was off.

"Listen, Sarah…" Jak stared. "I…I really don't like to fight with you. It's boring. And we have nothing to fight about but little stupid things."

"I don't either, Jak…" She replied, still looking at the table. "I guess I overreacted when I met you…you showed me up and I felt…well, threatened by that."

"How?" He asked slightly laughing.

"You're as smart as me." She sighed. "And I don't like being wrong, which I was, the engine blew up, by the way, like you said it would. And I overreacted. I guess you could say I was being arrogant."

"Then, why do we fight?" He asked.

"How would I know?" She said looking up at him.

"Because they like each other." Said a voice beside me. When I looked I saw Libby, Sheen, and Carl sitting next to me. "Just like you and Jimmy, huh girl?"

"I don't think it's going to be that same." I answered smiling and turned my head to keep listening. As I was turning, Blink 182's Asthenia started playing.

_**Last night it came as a picture  
With a good reason, a warning sign  
This place is void of all passion  
If you can imagine it's easy if you try  
Believe me I failed this effort  
I wrote a reminder this wasn't a vision  
This time where are you Houston  
Is somebody out there will somebody listen **_

Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I hope I won't forget you

"Okay." Jak said sitting up. "What do you say about us being friends?"

"And when we get into school?" She asking, raising an eyebrow.

"We'll see how many times I can beat you." He said smiling brightly.

"Or how many times I can beat you." She said doing the same, but the look quickly changed to one of confusion. "Is it possible to be friend with a rival?"

_**My head is made up of memories  
Most of them useless delusions  
This room is bored of rehearsal  
And sick of the boundaries  
I miss you so much**_

His expression matched hers and shrugged. "I don't know."

"Hey Cinny?" She yelled turning to me. "Is it possible to be friends with your rival!"

"Yes it is angel eyes." Libby answered smiling. "Your brother and Cindy did it."

"Hello Libby, Sheen, Carl!" He said excitedly. Then her face turned to sadness. "Hello Mary…" she said and turned her attention back to Jak.

_**Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
This time I don't want to  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I hope I won't forget you**_

"Hey guys!" Mary said walking up to us. "How are you?"

"Pretty good." We said at the same time.

"I missed you, Carl" she said giving him a hug and a kiss.

"Missed you, too, Mary!" He replied smiling.

"Whatcha want to talk about, Cindy?" She asked me.

"We have to wait until Sarah's done…Oh crap, the Milkshakes, be right back!" I said grabbing the two shakes and walking toward their table. "Here you two go." I said placing the shakes down. "Jak…Sarah…hope you guys like vanilla." I said as I walked back to the others.

"Thanks…" the two said in unison.

_**Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
This time I don't want to  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I feel alone and tired  
Should I go back should I go back should I  
I hope I won't forget you**_

"How ya gonna handle Mary?" Jak asked Sarah.

She put her head on the table and after a few seconds lifted it and answered "I don't know…" as a single tear slid down her face, she put her head back down.

"I didn't mean to make you cry, Sarah…" Jak said.

"It's not you…" she said lifting her head to take a drink of her milkshake. "It's hard…I don't think I can do this, Jak, but I know I have to." She whimpered as small tears slid down her face. "Cinny's practically a sister to me and Mary's my friend, I…I just…"

"I'll go with you." Jak suggested, scooting closer to his friend. "If you want me to…"

"It would help…" she smiled. "Thank you, Jak…" she whispered, giving him a hug.

"No problem, Sarah…" he replied returning it.

Meanwhile, the five of us were watching, but only Libby and I could hear what was actually being said.

"What are they talking about?" Mary asked straining to hear.

"I don't know, Mary." I lied.

"Who is that, Cindy?" Libby asked.

"Sarah's rival, Jak Saymor." I answered.

"They look more than just rivals." Sheen remarked.

"He's making her cry!" Mary said angrily.

"No…he's not." Libby corrected, watching Jak and Sarah hug and pull away. Sarah then looked towards me and nodded.

'_Here we go, Cindy…'_ my mind said solemnly. Just then, Taking Back Sunday's New American Classic started to play in the background. I couldn't help but laugh at the irony. "Okay guys, come on." I said taking a deep breath.

_**"We've got to get better," I said, "It's all in your head."  
We could live through these letters or forget it all together  
See the months they don't matter it's the days I can't take  
When the hours move to minutes and I'm seconds away **_

Just ask the question come untie the knot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Retrace the steps as if we forgot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Try to avoid it but there's not a doubt  
And there's one thing I can do nothing about

As I sat down next to Sarah and Jak I saw the worried expression on the two younger kids faces. I smiled warmly at them and they smiled back.

"So," Mary said smiling. "What's up, Sarah?"

"Nothing much." She replied kindly. "This is my friend Jak Saymor!"

"Hey!" Sheen said.

"Hiya!" he replied.

"Cindy," Mary questioned. "Where's Jimmy, I thought you would have invited him?"

I felt Sarah's hand take my own and squeeze it. I squeezed hers back, as a sign of reassurance. "T-that's what we, uh, wanted to talk about." Sarah stuttered, trying to hold back the rain fall of tears at the edge of her eyes.

Seeing this, Mary sat down. As she did, Carl took her hand. "Where's Jimmy?" she asked him.

"He…He was-"

"-Murdered." Sarah and I said at the same time.

"What!" she reacted almost demandingly.

"Jimmy's dead, Mary." Libby said.

"I think I'm going to be sick."

"I know how you feel." I said putting a hand on her shoulder.

_**When all that we need is just a reaction  
It's too much to ask for when there's no attraction anymore  
If chasing our dreams is just a distraction  
I want to remember when I know that I can't go back **_

Just ask the question come untie the knot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Retrace the steps as if we forgot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Try to avoid it (try to avoid it) but there's not a doubt  
There's one thing I can do nothing  
There's one thing I can do nothing  
There's one thing I can do nothing about.

"I'm so sorry," She said as tears ran down her face. "Sarah…Cindy."

"Thanks…" I said giving her a warm smile. I looked toward Sarah to see was crying with her, trying to smile. Jak, seeing this, took her hand in his and whispered "Its okay, let it out…" She placed her head on her friends shoulder and began to sob. He wrapped his arms around her trying his best to comfort her.

'**_She doesn't act it, but she's only eight, and going through all this…'_** Jimmy's voice rang into my head. **_'She'll get through it just fine, Cindy, don't worry.'_** "Okay…" I whispered to the voice.

After everyone calmed down, the questions were asked. "How long ago?" Mary asked leaning her head against Carl.

"Two and a half weeks ago…" Sheen said holding Libby.

"How'd it happen?"

"That what Cinny and I are trying to figure out." Sarah said between gulps of her milkshake.

"Police said he killed himself…" I added.

"Yeah right," she scoffed. "Who killed him?"

"We don't know." I answered sadly. "We have no clues…"

"A tape recording is missing, so we're trying to find it." Sarah said finishing off.

"The tape…and Flower." I added.

"I'll bring her over sometime." Libby said.

"Mary, Jimmy left some things for you." Sarah said while digging through her pocket and pulling out a key and a watch. "Keys to the hovercraft and…Roxie, please come into the Candy bar…" She said handing her the key then spoke into the watch. Just then, a yellow dog, much like Goddard, strolled in and walked towards our table. "your own dog." She finished. "Roxie."

_**Just ask the question (just ask the question) come untie the knot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Retrace the steps (retrace the steps) as if we forgot  
Say you won't care, say you won't care  
Try to avoid it (try to avoid it) but there's not a doubt  
And there's one thing I can do nothing  
There's one thing I can do nothing**_

"My…my own dog?" she said astonished.

"Yep, Libs got one, too." Sheen answered.

"Goddard's with you, huh, Cindy?" She asked.

"Yep…and I'll take good care of him."

"What'd you get, Sarah?" She asked looking at the little girl.

"The lab." She simply said. Jak looked at her very confused, noticing this, she smirked and said "I'll show you later."

"I want to go see him…" Mary said after a few minutes. "…to say goodbye."

There were few minutes of silence. "Okay…" I said plainly. "Let's go."

**_There's one thing I can do nothing about._**

**_

* * *

_**

Kingdom219


	8. Going Back

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, I'm back with the eighth chapter of In Love and Death. It's a sad chapter, yeah, but soon, very soon, things start to heat up. So enjoy one of the last boring chapters of this story!

* * *

**Chapter 8: Going Back**

Going back was easier than I thought it would be. But for Sarah, it was like climbing up a mountain. "Cinny…" she said to me as we were walking up the street. "I'm scared."

"Why?" I asked. _'Why the hell do you think!'_

"Because, I haven't been there since the day we buried him." She said a little tearfully.

I stopped her and looked her straight in the eyes. "You know what?" She shook her head. "I'm sacred too." I said truthfully.

"Really," she asked. "Why?"

"I'm afraid it's going to hurt too much." I answered.

"Me too, and I don't want to hurt." She said as tears formed.

"Jimmy taught me that you sometimes have to do things that may be hard, because, in the end, you'll learn from it and it'll make you stronger."

"I guess…I guess I had to go back sometime, huh?" she asked, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Yeah, but I didn't think **I'd** be going back in the span of one day." I said laughing a bit.

"Would two hurry up!" Sheen yelled.

"Yeah, yeah we're coming!" Sarah yelled back.

"Come on, I'll give you a piggy back the rest of the way." I said, smiling.

"But, what about Jak?" She asked looking around for her friend.

"I think he's fine." I answered, seeing he was on Libby's back. She climbed on and we began to run. When we caught up to Libby, Sarah looked at Jak and challenged "Race you?"

"You're on!" He exclaimed.

Libby glared at me. "See what you've started!"

"Yep," I said in reply. "See ya at the flower shop!"

"Yeah, you mean you'll meet **us** there?" Jak asked.

"NOPE!" Sarah and I said in unison, as we took off toward the shop. After a few minutes of running, we finally made it to Jake's House of Weird and Pretty Flowers. Of course we beat Libby and Jak…Okay, okay so they beat us by two seconds, but who's counting? We all decided to put a different flower on top of the grave. Mary got black, Carl got white, Sheen purple, Libby blue, Sarah and I got two fairly recent species newly found (kind of expensive but worth it.) One for the grave and one for the lab, and Jak even got a flower, green.

"Why'd you get a flower, again?" Sarah asked Jak as we rounded the corner to the cemetery.

"My friends brother is dead and we're going to visit his grave, and you ask why?" He asked in reply.

"Well, thank you anyway." She said smiling. "He would have loved….it…" her smile faded as we stood in front of the entrance of the graveyard. I found myself stopping too.

'_God, I hate this place…but I have to...'_ "…For Sarah." I silently whispered to myself. When I looked towards Sarah, I saw that Jak was talking to her but I could only make out the words "its okay…" He then took his eight year old friend's hand and continued into the graveyard with me closely behind.

The graveyard was split up into little roads instead of the standard sections. Veteran's Way, RIP Avenue, and Cemetery Drive, where Jimmy and everyone under 18 was buried. As we walked down the drive, everything became very silent. It stayed that way, until we reached his grave. We stood in a half circle around our fallen friends grave, deathly quiet. Mary broke the silence by speaking first.

"Hey Jim…." She said looking at the picture on the headstone. "This isn't the way I really wanted to see you when I got back. I'm so sorry that I wasn't here, and I just wanted to say…thank you for being a…a good friend…and….and bringing me and Carl together. You didn't deserve to die the way you did but you do deserve a vacation from all the excitement in our life. So enjoy it, genius. Things just won't be the same without you…goodbye." She finished sobbing. She placed her flower on the top of his grave and stood back up and Carl walked up next.

"Hey Jimmy," Carl whispered, bending down. "How's it hanging'? Listen, thank you for everything you've ever done, even if we got into trouble. You made my life fun with all the adventures and worth while with introducing me to Mary. Rest in peace, buddy." Placing his flower down, he stepped back toward Mary and held her hand. Sheen and Libby stepped up together.

"Hey Jim…" Sheen whimpered, tears streaming. "I miss you amigo, but I know you're up there watching us, smiling…or frowning, but either way, you're watching us. I'll see ya later, buddy…" he then stood up and waited for Libby.

"Hey Jimmy, it's Libby. Sorry about not visiting. I'll keep and eye on Cindy and Sarah for you. I'll come back, sometime, don't worry. You just rest…" She placed both flowers with Mary and Carl's and walked back with Sheen.

As Libby and Sheen came back, Sarah took my hand and she, Jak and I stepped up. "Hey Jimmy." Sarah said sniffling. "How's heaven? Mommy and Daddy are getting better; it's just going to take awhile for the hurt to go away. I'm helping Cinny, to find who took you away from us. Oh, I also start school again next week, third grade!" She said smiling. "I have good news, you remember the boy I was yelling at on the street? We said we'd be friends, but still see who could win most. He's here too and brought you a flower. You were the bestest big brother ever and…I'll miss you." She kissed her hand and touched it to the grave and placed her flower on the grave with the others.

"Hey Jimmy, I'm back." I said looking at the grave. "I'm sorry about everything that's happened between us. I will take care of Goddard and make sure your family is okay. Thank you for the lab, even though I don't deserve it. Sarah and I are going to find out who killed you. So far, nothings come up but I won't stop until the persons in jail. I've got to go now, Jimmy. I love you and I'll see you later, okay?" I stood up and stepped back as Jak went forward.

"Hey Jimmy." Jak said kneeling down. "I'm Jak Saymor, I'm the kid you sister was yelling at a while back because I told her the circuitry was wrong on the engine she was building and your dog had to drag me back home, remember? Well, we called a truce, except in school, we're going to see who'll win more. I wish I could've Really met you…but I guess all I have to do is talk to Sarah, heh….Your friends and family miss you a lot, and its not your fault that your gone, so I think I'll help them wherever possible. I'll come and visit every now and then…well, nice meeting you." He placed his flower with the rest, and walked back to Sarah.

"Guys," Mary said. "I've got to go home now, so I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, us too." Libby said, being held by Sheen. "But we're going your way so we'll walk with you, Cindy."

"Sarah, I'll walk you home…" I said to the girl. "We start tomorrow." She nodded, tearfully.

"I'll come too." Jak said, taking his crying friends hand in his.

"Thank you, Jak…." Sarah answered, resting her head on his shoulder. "Cinny…"

None of us looked back as we left….

* * *

Hey guys that's it for Chapter 8! Here's a sneak at what's coming up in the next chapter:

_I slid my hand over the surface and felt something that felt like a hole. When I opened the book, something came out that I totally didn't expect..._

That's all for now! You'll just have to wait until Chapter 9 is up!

Have fun storming the castle!

-Kingdom219!


	9. Bullet and a Bible

**Author's Note:** Things begin to open up.

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I don't own him! And never will.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Bullet and a Bible**

"So where are we starting, Cinny?" Sarah asked me as her, Jak, and I were walking towards our houses. Libby and Sheen took a detour through the park.

"We'll start with the Lab, in anyplace I missed, and then we could go to Jimmy's room and see if we could find something interesting." I replied to the little girl. "We should find anything that would give us a clue to who killed him."

"Okay, sounds easy enough…" she said with a trace of thought behind her voice. "Jak, how are you getting home?"

"I live a few more houses down, dumbo." He replied laughing.

"Don't call me a dumbo, stupid, or I'll hit you." She retorted raising a hand, threateningly yet in a friendly way. I saw Jak flinch a little bit, but still had a smile on his face, but in his eyes something that looked like fear shown.

I ignored it, thinking it was just my imagination. "You two remind me of Jimmy and I." I said laughing.

"We're here…" Jak said.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Sarah asked, giving Jak a hug. "Thank you…" She whispered in his ear.

"No problem…" he whispered back. He waved goodbye to us and started down the street.

Sarah turned to me as she started walking up the walkway. "See you tomorrow Cinny!"

"I'll meetcha in the lab around eight-thirty or nine." I replied.

She nodded and said 'bye'.

"Goodnight." I said and headed towards my house. As I walked in I heard clanking of dishes. "Mom, I'm home." I yelled as I closed the door.

"Sasha's still at work, Cindy." Said a voice from the kitchen. "How was school?" the voice asked as it walked it out.

"Matt!" I said brightly, running up to him and giving him a hug. Matt was my step-dad. He had brown hair and grey eyes and dark tan skin and a great personality. My real father walked out on my mom and I when I was four. My mom and Matt got married when I was eleven. "I thought you were in New York?" I said letting him go.

"I took an early flight home," He answered. "And made dinner."

"Great, I'm starved." I said smiling.

Dinner was great, BBQ ribs with spaghetti, my favorite. The mean was quiet without my mom there, too quiet for my liking. So, as I started a conversation, Matt spoke first. "How's school?" He asked putting a forkful of noodles into his mouth. "So far, I mean."

"Pretty lame, as usual." I answered.

"And you grades?"

"I'm failing all my classes already." I joked, smiling. "Matt, it's been two days."

"Just cheak'n, how's that Neuron boy your always staring at?"

I dropped my fork in surprise of the question along with my cup of water. The fork made it onto the plate but the cup shattered as it hit the ground.

"Oh crap, Cindy!" He exclaimed rushing over to me. "Are you okay?"

I ignored his question and pushed away from the table. Then, I got up and slowly walked over into the living room, all the while thinking of how I was going to explain this situation. I sat on our olive green couch and slowly closed my eyes. My head was pounding over the stress of my problem. _'Think, think ,th-'_ "Ow…" I muttered as a sharp pain shot through my brain. I opened my eyes and Matt was sitting on the brown chair in front of me.

"You're thinking too hard." He simply said.

"How'd you know?" I asked, still thinking just not as hard.

"When you think hard, you tend to close your eyes." He answered smirking.

'_Jimmy used to do that, so does Sarah…'_ I thought. I looked directly into his grey eyes and saw that he wanted to know what was wrong. Taking in a deep breath, I began to tell him what I had been up to for the past two days. "Jimmy Neutron is dead, Matt." I stated softly. "He died about two weeks ago."

His face instantly softened, and his eyes grew wide. "Oh, my god…" He gasped. "Oh Cindy…I'm, I'm so sorry." He said after a few seconds. "How's his family doing?"

"They're recovering…" I answered.

"How'd he die?"

"This will take a while." I simply replied, and told him whats been going on. Two hours later, I was finished with my story. I gave him a minute or two to let it sink in.

"Murdered…?" he asked. I nodded. "And your trying to find out who and why?"

"Yeah," I answered. "It's the only way to let him rest." _'Oh, he's gonna say no…'_ I fearfully thought.

"Unlike your mother," he said looking me in the eyes. "I like him, Just call me if you need help, Okay? And stay safe…"

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" I shouted giving him big hug.

"Okay, okay" he laughed. "When do you start?"

"…Tomorrow." I sternly replied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is getting us nowhere!" shouted a frustrated Sarah. "We've searched this whole lab and found nothing…it's hopeless." I looked over at the sad little girl and sighed.

"Sarah," I said, walking over to her. "We can't give up yet."

"But it's impossible…" She murmured looking up at me through tearful eyes.

"The best thing that I learned from Jimmy was that nothing is impossible," I replied. "So we've searched the lab, we've still got the house and his room"

"I guess…"

"We can't give up, Jimmy wouldn't for us."

There was a moment of silence, and then she looked up at me and smiled. "I know let's go!" As we were walking out of the lab, Goddard came bounding towards us.

Bark, Bark! (how's it coming?)

"Nothing in the lab, so after we eat something we'll check his room." I said confidently. "Oh, I got these for you." I added tossing him five sliver lug-nuts. He caught them in the air and ate them happily.

"Mom!" Sarah shouted as the three of us walked into the kitchen. "What's for lunch?"

"Sandwiches," Judy replied smiling. "Ham and cheese or tuna?"

"Ham and cheese, please."

"Could you mix mine together?" I asked.

"Sure thing, dear." She said walking towards the fridge.

"Ewe!" Sarah said with a discussed look.

"What! I've don't that since I was your age." I replied laughing.

"How's it coming, girls?" Hugh asked walking in.

"Nothing's in the lab so after lunch, we're checking Jimmy's room." I answered.

"Hi Daddy!" Sarah said giving him a big hug. "How was work?"

"Hard, sweet-cake…" He said returning the hug. "Now where's my sugarbooger?" He said walking over into the kitchen.

After lunch, Sarah and I went up the stairs to Jimmy's room. _'I've never really been in there…'_ I thought as I walked towards the door. _'But I guess I am now.'_

The first think I noticed when I stepped into the room was the dark green carpet. It was the softest I ever felt. The room was bigger than I thought or remembered. The walls were a mix of dark blue and light blue. There was a map of the earth and a poster of Albert Einstein on the right wall, a dark brown desk with seven drawers on it. On top, there was a monthly planner and a laptop computer, and a closest near the window that took about three fourths of the wall facing the street and my house. The bed was on the right side of the door. The sheets were pretty basic, a plain orange with a black comforter with his famous symbol printed on top. Next to the bed was a blue bedside table with some pictures on top and two drawers on the front. In the first picture it was the six of us huddled together in front of the candy bar making funny faces, the next two were on of the family and of Sarah when she was born, in Jimmy's arms. The last one was a picture of me at the eighth grade dance. I cut my hair chin length that year and was wearing a dark green dress with rose red slippers.

After staring at the pictures for a bout five minutes, I turned to an annoyed Sarah.

"Sorry…" I said timidly. "I've never really been in his room before. Well, apart from the time when your brother and I switched minds."

"He told me about that," she giggled. "So where do we start commander?" She asked saluting me military style.

"Just look for anything out of the ordinary, soldier." I replied back. She nodded and immediately went to the desk.

I sat down on the bed watching the ambitious child. _'She has so much hope,'_ I thought. _'I wish I had that much...'_ I took a deep breath and turned to the table and started sifting through the first drawer. Plans, papers, pen and pencils filled to the top. As I dug deeper, I felt something like a book. When I pulled it out I looked at it carefully. _'A Bible?'_ I thought shocked. Jimmy never caught me as a religious person

I slid my hand over the surface and felt something that felt like a hole. When I opened the bible something cam out that I totally didn't expect; a bullet. "Holy shit…" I whispered. "That was a close one…or, a warning." I put both the bullet and the bible on the table and opened the second drawer. Inside was a book and a pencil. The book was black with nothing on the front apart from the speaker on the side of which it opened. _'Voice activated password?'_ I thought disappointed. _'I wont be able to copy his voice….'_

"Oh, Hey Cinny," Sarah said walking towards me. "You need his password to open that."

"You don't need his voice?" I asked keeping my eyes on the book.

"Nuh-uh, I think it was something to do with his favorite ice cream."

"Okay, that's easy." I said confidently. "Rainbow Sherbet."

"Access denied." The speaker mused.

"Uh-oh that could be a problem…" Sarah said sitting down.

"Yeah, this'll take a while…"


	10. Password Problems

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back with a quick chapter! Uh…yay? Well, hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** NO!

* * *

**Chapter 10: Password Problems**

"Chocolate chip?"

"Cookie dough?"

"Vanilla?"

"Cherry delight?"

"Okay, I think it wasn't anything to do with flavors." I said tossing the book onto the bed. "What time is it?" I asked standing up to stretching my legs.

"Ten thirty-one." Sarah answered, doing the same.

"Ugh…we've been at this for an hour!" I gowned as I started to pace back and fourth. Sarah, who started going in the opposite direction as me, closed her eyes and began to think, I did the same. After about five minutes of silence, Sarah spoke up.

"Maybe there's something in the room that could give us a clue."

"Might as well check." I said opening my eyes. "Look for a piece of paper with names or something on it."

Sarah nodded and immediately went for the bed side table, peeking through every drawer and every paper in each. I couldn't help but laugh at her spirit, hearing me she turned and smiled. After a grueling twenty minutes, we decided to stop and rethink things.

"Okay, so he hid it really well…" Sarah sighed, sitting at the desk, fiddling with her fingers.

"…Or so simple, we're too smart to find it." I joked.

"Yeah, that's prob'ly it." She replied smiling. "Where would Sheen hid it?"

"Ha, probably behind a picture or-oops!" I said as I knocked down my picture with my hand. It hit the ground with a dull thud. As I bent down to pick it up, I noticed something written in gold marker.

**My Green Eyed Angel**

"That was stupidly simple." Sarah said picking up the journal from the bed. "Let's hope it works…" she said with excitement in her voice.

"Only one way to find out." I answered taking the book in my hands. "My Green eyed Angel…"

* * *

Very short, I know, but what can ya do? Stay tuned!

-kingdom219

P.S.- CLIFFHANGER!


	11. Looking Into His Past

**Author's Note:** Hello one and all! The story is starting to kick up, isn't it? Did they get into the book? Find out….now! Oh, yeah, my spelling kinda sux, so ifI spelt any names wrong, please tell me soI dont make that mistake again. thx! Oh, yeah, one more thing. The entries are sorta bunched together, because the system wouldn't let me have too big of a space between them, so, sorry...

Words- things in book (entries)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, plain and simple!

* * *

**Chapter 11: Looking Into His Past **

"Access Granted!"

"Yes!" Sarah yelled jumping in the air. "Hey, his password was about you." She remarked sitting back down.

"Yeah…" I said slightly downcast about that. _'Damn it, Jimmy, all those years wasted we could have had together.'_ I thought sadly.

"Well, let's see what big bro. put in this thing." Sarah blurted, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Sarah," I said locking eyes with the eight year old. "Don't you feel a little…mean, looking at his private thoughts?" I asked a little ashamed.

"Yeah, I do…" she replied looking down at the ground, and continued. "But if it could help us with what happened, then I'll give it a try."

"Me too." I said wrapping my arm around the girl. "Let's see what was in that big head of his." When I opened the book, the first thing I noticed was that the pages were very light blue, almost sky like. The edges of the pages were red and on all the right and let corners of the bottom was his infamous sign. The pages were held together with a spiral piece of iron that weaved in and out from the pages edge, and was attached to the binding of the green backing of the book.

January 24th 1997

'_1997?'_ I thought. _'He's had this a long time!'_

Hello, my name is Jimmy Neutron, I am six years old. My mom got me this thing because she says that it'll "Help me with my writing skills." I mean come on, my IQ is over 160 and I built a robotic dog named Goddard. He can do over 1,000,008 things I-

"I'm going to skip some pages, okay?" I asked Sarah, skipping ahead four pages.

September 3rd 1998

We just moved into our new house today. The town is nice, and there's a park about a half mile down the road. They have a place called the 'Candy Bar', I don't know what it is, but I might check it out tomorrow. I also met the neighbors today. The Weezer's are nice, especially that Carl kid, but they seem to be allergic to everything, even moms Cherry pie, Go figure. I also met this really pretty girl named Cindy Vortex. But she doesn't seem to like me very much. Hopefully, she'll lighten up when school starts.

Later!

Jimmy Neutron

September 12th 1998

NOPE! She's worse that ever! I walk in and the first thing she does is hit me in the face with a water-balloon!

"Ha-ha, Jimmy told me about that!" Sarah laughed.

"Yeah, but I didn't mean for it to hit him so hard…" I said with a nervous chuckle.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"Well…" I said as I continued reading.

It hit me right in the face and gave me a bloody nose! From now on, as we both declared at the end of school, we are now enemies. She's only jealous because I'm smarter than her. And just wait until tomorrow, I'll get her back!

Later!

Jimmy Neutron

And that's how it began, out rivalry. The name calling, the pranks and the bullying. At first, for me until almost the end of that year, it was all hatred. But then I guess I hated him so much, I fell in love with him,

For the next three hours, I read his journal to Sarah, but soon she fell asleep. The readings were simple, Yolkeins attacking, twice, League of Villains, the egg heist, Christmas, the party we had, the kiss and then one really caught my attention. It was dated a month before his death.

July 12th 2005

Eustace came over today. Not to get Goddard, but to propose a truce! At first, I didn't believe him, but then he explained that he was leaving for Japan, in a month. After a couple of hours of talking, he left. You know, Eustace isn't that bad a person. Sure, he may have a few rough edges, but once you get past them, he's a good person. Well, go to go finish Cindy's dog. I hope she's having fun. Can't wait to see her again.

Later!

Jimmy Neutron

"Eustace…" I whispered. "Maybe he had something to do with this." _'But Jimmy said he moved to Japan!'_ my mind contradicted. "Well don't just stop…" I told myself. "Maybe there's more."

July 17th 2005

For the past four days, Eustace has come over and helped me with the dogs. He and I have become good friends over that time, but today wasn't a very good one. Eustace came over around ten-thirty looking really worried. When I asked him what was wrong, he said he couldn't really tell me but he told me to be careful and to tell Cindy the same thing. I asked him 'why?' but he was already running down the street. I don't know what's wrong but I'll be on my guard. I don't really need to contact Cindy because I know she's safe in Florida.

Later!

Jimmy Neutron 

July 23rd 2005

Someone up there must really like me! 

I was having trouble getting the same explosion as I did with Goddard, for the dogs, so I decided to take a walk. Although it was raining, I still went. After an hour or two, I realized I was in front of a church. I stood there, staring at it for a while until I decided to move, but something caught my eye. Lying on the first step, was a bible. For no reason, I picked it up and put it in my from coat pocket on the inside. When I turned around and began to leave, I saw someone on the other side of the street in a black cloak looking directly at me. I couldn't see his face but he gave me a very bad feeling. I checked to see where I was going and when I looked back, he was gone. I might have been seeing things due to the rain and he was on the other side of the street, so I pushed it aside. As I kept walking, the rain got harder, so I decided to turn back. When I did, I heard a loud popping noise, and I felt as though someone just hit me in the chest. The force knocked me to the ground and the wind out of me. I heard screaming, running and sirens. When I opened my eyes, a few people were around me. Slowly, I sat up and checked myself over. Smoke was coming out of a hole in my jacket where my heart was, and the bible. I took it out and examined it. The bullet went through half the book but stopped there. I stood up and ran home after that. This defiantly has been a weird day. Maybe THIS is what Eustace was talking about. Better stay sharp or I'll end up dead; I'm not putting anyone in danger by telling them though. I don't want to worry them. I'm going to bed so I'll let ya know what else comes up.

Later!

Jimmy Neutron

'_Wow, Jimmy,'_ I thought after reading what happened. _'You got lucky there, huh?'_ "…And then it ran out…" I said dismally. I skipped a few more pages until I was three entries until the end. The first one made my breath catch.

August 2nd 2005

He's dead.

* * *

Ahahahaha! I'm so evil! Hope you liked it! 

R/R

-Kingdom219


	12. Insane

**Author's note:** Here the next chapter. Not much to say except have fun! Don't own Jimmy and never will. R/R

* * *

**Chapter 12: Insane**

August 2nd 2005

He's dead.

Eustace Strych is dead. The news, this morning, said that there was a gas leak in the house for a couple of days, and his father must've lit a match or something. Well, after the rubble was removed, they found and identified the bodies. The thing is, as I was watching this today, I thought I saw the same cloaked figure in the doorway of one of the upstairs rooms, that I saw nine days ago. I don't know…I just might be going insane. I guess I shouldn't say it's my fault, but then why does it feel like it is? ARGH...the funeral is in a week so I won't be writing much.

Later…

Jimmy Neutron

"That's another body to the count…." I sighed miserably. Next to me, Sarah shifted slightly on the bed and started to mumble something about Jak, crackers and peanut butter. I giggled slightly, saying "little kids are so cute." I turned the page and continued reading.

August 13th 2005

WHAT THE HELL! My life has been anything but normal, but today tops the caked with a god-damn cherry!

It was a beautiful day today, so I decided not to work and take the day off. After I was done playing with Sarah…well, actually trying to keep her and a kid named Jak Saymor away from each other. They were yelling about and engine or something be hooked together wrong. Jak was saying the circuitry was wrong and Sarah was saying it wasn't. It was wrong…but I didn't want to interfere, very much, plus I wanted to see if Sarah could figure it out for herself. After I got them away from each other I started walking away, and heard and explosion, the engine. I was kinda cute watching them fight like that, sort of reminds me of Cindy and I. They're really bad at hiding how they feel, though, it's plain as day if you look close enough in their eyes. Young love, ya know?

Well, back to my, Oh so fantastic, story. After I got Goddard to bring, well actually drag, Jak back to his home, I went through the park for a walk. As I was walking, out of nowhere, Betty Quinlin comes up to me and starts to flirt. Her speech was slurred so I guessed she was drunk…again. In fifth or sixth grade, I would have been very happy (Minus the slurred speech), but that was just a small crush. I said 'Hi' to her and kept walking but she stops me and kisses me on the lips. It never did feel right kissing her so I pushed her away. She already knows ho I feel about Cindy, but then again, Betty's not the sharpest tack in the box. "What's wrong Jimmy?" she asked me. "I thought you loved me?"

"No Betty, I'm sorry I don't." I answered as nicely as possible. "You know that I'm in love with Cindy."

"You know, she doesn't love you!" She says to me raising her voice.

"That maybe so, but that doesn't change the way I feel about her."

"Oh, SHUT-UP, YOU ASSHOLE!" she screamed at me. I don't know much about girls, but I know that was a bit overdramatic. Then, she slaps me in the face and walks away. My face hurts by now so I decide to go to the river nearby and dunk my head. I get there, dunk my head, dry off and as I turn to leave, Nick Dean is staring me in the face. The next thing I know is he's PUNCHING my face. I fall into the water, dazed.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled as I stood up.

"Stay away from Cindy!" he told me. "Or you'll regret it."

"What are you going to do?" I asked angrily.

"I'll kick your ass, that's what I'll do!" He said shoving me back into the water. After the water was out of my eyes, I saw that he was all ready walking away. After that, I decided to come home. After putting I ice on my eye and face I decided to watch TV. While flipping through the channels I got the feeling of being watched. I turned to look out the window and guess what I see? That fucking cloaked…thing! I just sat there petrified, last time I was shot when I saw him, what now? I closed my eyes and counted to five to let the fear do it's thing. When I opened them, he was gone, but a not was on the window in his place. I went and got it then opened it. It said

**tick tock, tic tack**

this man is starting to scare me. I'm starting to wonder if he has anything to do with Eustace's death. Maybe the puzzle with unravel as I go along. But, into what?

Later!

Jimmy Neutron

August 17th 2005

"The day he died…" said a voice next to me. I looked over and saw Mr. Neutron, Sarah and Libby sitting down, listening.

"How long were you guys listening?" I asked.

"Not long." Libby said to me.

"So he was scared…" Mr. Neutron said. "He was always too good at hiding his emotions. I thought something was wrong, but I never bothered to ask."

"Cinny, please continue…" Sarah said, sitting on her dads lap. I took a deep breath and looked at everyone in the room.

"Okay…August 17th 2005….This might be my last entry."

It's about four in the morning right now, and I'm scared for my life. Over the past three days I've have NO sleep, had to mask my frustration from my friends and family, and get another part of a message from the cloaked figure. I've put it all together and this it what it says.

**Tick tock, tic tack**

**You had better watch your back**

**Sorry to say this**

**But your time is up**

**You will die, at 2 o'clock.**

The last one I got twenty minutes ago when I woke up sitting on the windowsill. I should have told someone….maybe not, they prob'ly would've gotten hurt. There's so much I haven't done yet. Like finish those damn dogs! I regret very little things in my life, also. One of which is not being able to see Sarah grow up. The other is not telling Cindy how much she meant to me and that I could not or never be angry at or hate her. I've already made my will out but I'm going to have e to fix it due to the dog problem. I will miss my family very much, and I will see them later.

Goodbye!

Jimmy Neutron

"We know the rest." I said tearfully.

"So he was stalked?' Mr. Neutron asked.

"Yes, but by who, I don't know." I answered drying my eyes.

"He said something about he dogs not being done." Libby commented.

"The burn marks in the lab are probably from the explosion needed. Jimmy might have tried to get eh person before he got him."

"Well, Flower's outside with Goddard so maybe she'll help." She said standing up. "Along with the others too."

"Good…"I said closing the book. "Do you mind if I take this?" I asked Mr. Neutron.

"No, go ahead." He said putting his daughter down. "Sarah there's a little boy, outside, looking for you to go to the park. He looked a bit shaken up about something so better hurry."

"Okay, thank you, Daddy!" She said giving him a hug and running off. "See you guys later!" she said running down the stairs.

"Well girl," Libby said taking my arm. "Let's go!"


	13. The Man Named Jigsaw

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Mudd or the Saw movies for that matter, How about I only own half the plot to this story? Yeah, that'll work…

**Author's Note:** I'm SO, SO sorry for not updating for a long time, schools getting tough and finals are coming up so I won't be updating again until there're done with which is in, like, four weeks. **_BUT_** I will see if I can! So with out further ado, I give you chapter 13 of In Love and Death…. (Don't mind the spelling, it kinda sux!)

* * *

**Chapter 13: The Man Named Jigsaw**

"So what's the plan?" Libby asked as we walked out towards the lab. She was wearing her hair in her usual Egyptian brad, and had a purple dress shirt with dark blue Mudd pants.

"Well, first I'm going to fix Flower," I said smiling. "Then I'll keep looking for that tape, pay a visit to Betty 'Miss Perfect' Quinlen, and then to Nick."

"Sounds like fun," she replied. "But…what if you…ya know…"

"Hit a dead end?" I finished for her. She shyly nodded. "I'll just turn around, take a few steps back, and continue at a different angle." I simply replied.

"You just won't give up easily, will you?" She asked.

"Not until I'm dead." I replied confidently.

"Hey guys!" Mary shouted towards us. "How are ya?"

"Pretty good, you?" we replied.

"Same," she said. "Find anything interesting?" she asked.

"Yell ya in they lab." I said. "Goddard, Flower, come on!" I yelled to the two dogs.

Bark, Bark! (Yeah, yeah…)

"I heard that!" I laughed. I pulled out a piece of my hair and put it in front of the scanner. "Hello, Cindy!" VOX said, but I wasn't VOX's voice, but Jimmy's. I turned to Libby while everyone else walked in. "You know," I said to her as Mary walked in. "The more I get things like that, the more I want to finish this."

"I know what you mean, girl." She replied. "But you'll never get there if you don't know where the race started."

"Good point," I laughed walking in. "Come on, let's fix Flower!"

"So Jimmy was stalked?" Mary asked as Libby and I came through the door.

"Huh?" I said at the suddenness of the question. "Oh, yeah," I answered realizing what she asked. "But I don't know by what. How'd you know?"

"Goddard told us." Sheen answered.

"Where's Carl?" I asked turning to Mary.

"He got sick last night, accidentally had some peanuts and swelled up like a balloon."

I grimaced at the thought, as did everyone else. "Ouch, well, back on track." I said turning to Libby. "What seems to be the problem, Miss?"

She laughed at my joke. "Well, doctor, my dog was in a very bad accident, and now she seems to twitch every now and then. I think something's stuck in a circuit."

"Well, let's find out." I said motioning to Libby to call Flower onto the table.

"Flower, come here girl." She called. The purple and red dog barked in recognition and leapt on the table. "Ideal shut down, girl." The dog's electronics in her immediately shut down, but not before giving a slight twitch.

"I see what you mean." I remarked pulling out the hypercube and taking out three folders, reading them and putting two back.

"What were those?" Mary asked as I started reading.

"Directions to Roxie, Goddard, and Flower." I answered, opening Flower's head section and looking through the schematics. "All the wires in the front compartment are in order." I said opening the back compartment.

"You think there's a wiring problem?" Libby asked as the yellow bean shot inches from her head. "SHEEN PUT THE CHEESE RAY DOWN!"

"Sorry…" I heard Sheen mummer.

"Yeah…" I answered, ignoring Sheen's laps of stupidity. "Either a wires broken, unplugged or, very unlikely, considering Jimmy built them, something is caught."

"How unlikely is that?" Sheen asked sitting next to Libby.

"Well, shortening it down one in a milli-o-n…."

"Cindy," Mary said noticing my slowing down. "What's wrong?"

"Goddard," I said. "Go get the tape recorder, the small one, quickly! Libby, hand me the tweezers next to you."

Bark! (Yep!)

"Uh…sure, here." She said warily. "Why?"

"Cause I think we got the one chance." I said excitedly. After I plugged in the wire that was disconnected so the tape could fit, there was nothing else to do but wait for the tape recorder. So we could see what was on the tape.

The tape was pretty basic, apart from a little….blood, on it. It was grey, with no writing, but clear enough to be able to see the film. I was small, about one inch and a half by one fourth of an inch. About as plain as you could get.

Bark, bark, bark! (Here ya go, Cindy!) Goddard said handing me the tape recorder.

"Thanks, boy!" I said popping the tape inside.

"Now let's see what this bad boy says!" Sheen shouted. I nodded and pressed play.

"_Hello Jimmy." Said an eerie voice. "I want to play a game."_

"Goddard…" I said shakily. "Voice check…"

"Voice check…" His screen read. "…No match."

"Damn…" Mumbled Mary. "Well, it wouldn't have helped, because it was obviously sent to-"

"_-And if I don't want to play?"_ _Jimmy's voice said cutting Mary off._

"_It doesn't look like you have a choice, now does it?" the voice smartly answered. "By the way, not a very good choice, locking yourself in your lob, with no one to save you, now is it?"_

"_Just leaves me and you…" Jimmy said. "I saw you sneak in right after Goddard left, and knew what you wanted."_

"_Well, aren't you observant?" The voice spat._

"_Not really, just watching my best friend walk away before I die…" Jimmy said calmly. "By the way, what's your name?"_

"_Ha! You think I'll just tell you?" The voice laughed. "You have a habit of coming out of sticky situations, boy, I don't think so."_

"_So what'll the police call you?" Jimmy asked._

"_Nothing, they will all think it was a suicide."_

"_My friends won't!" Jimmy spat, clearly getting angry. "They'll know something's up."_

"_Then I'll kill them, as well."_

"_Like to see you try…"Jimmy laughed. "They'll be pissed."_

"_You mean the fat and stupid ones, Sheen and Carl!" The voice scowled. "Or maybe the two whores, Libby and Mary? Ha! I'd like to see **them** try!"_

"Wish granted asshole…" Libby whispered angrily.

"_You forgot about Cindy," Jimmy added. "She and I may not be on good terms, but that doesn't mean she won't care."_

"_True…" the voice said. "…All the more fun for me!"_

"_You'll regret it…"_

"_I'm sure I will…"_

"_What should **I** call you, then?"_

"_Call me…Jigsaw!" The voice said proudly._

"_Like from the movies?" Jimmy laughed. "Wow, you're a loser…and what's with the dramatic pause?"_

"_I'm no the one who got punch poured on me at the eight grade dance." Jigsaw retorted._

"_How-how'd you know about that?" Jimmy asked shocked. _

"_It doesn't matter…"_

"_You're right…because I deserved it…" Jimmy said. "After all, I did push her into the bowl, ruining that beautiful dress she was wearing…"_

"Told ya he liked it…" Mary whispered to me.

"_Okay, Jigsaw…" Jimmy continued, sighing his name. "What are the rules to your game?"_

"_Simple," Jigsaw replied. "Kill me before I kill you."_

"_Sounds easy enough…"_

There was a clicking noise and a loud BANG, like the cocking and firing of a gun.

"_What the fuck?" Jimmy yelled. "You almost hit me!"_

"_I saw you reaching for that gadget, boy." Jigsaw laughed. "We can't have to doing that, now can we."_

"_So I guess we're starting now, huh?" Jimmy asked._

"_Yep, you guessed it!"_

"_Do me a favor, before we continue," Jimmy asked. "No guns."_

"_Fine…NOT!" _There were four gun shots and shuffling of feet. _"Stay still so I can kill you!" Jigsaw screamed._

"_Tell me if this hurts!" Jimmy yelled._ There was a sound of a button clicking, an explosion, and two people screaming.

"_God damn it!" Jigsaw yelled._

"_Didn't…like that…did…you?" Jimmy asked sounding hurt._

"_Where are you!" Jigsaw yelled. "Turn the lights back on!"_

"_Oh, shut-up!" Jimmy whispered. "To whoever finds this, I'm not going to get out of here alive. Both dogs are activated, but are in sleep mode…which doesn't help me much, now does it? He-he…Shrapnel has ripped and cut me and a major artery, which is causing me to bleed, well, pretty bad. The man's face is covered with a white mask with red paint on it. Kind of like the Saw movies. IF anyone finds…this…please…help…" Jimmy whispered softly, there was the sound of something opening, unplugging, _and then the tape ended.

"He must've put it into the dog before…you know…" Mary said. "What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know…." Sheen said, downheartedly. "Cindy?"

I couldn't talk. I was shocked at what was on the tape. _'He went through all THAT pain?'_ I thought miserably. I felt someone shake my shoulder, so I turned to the person. It was Libby and she was looking worried. "Huh?" I said not paying attention.

"What are we going to do?" She asked softly.

"Goddard…" I said after a few minutes of thinking.

Bark, bark! (Yeah, Cindy?)

"Grab EVERYTHING that we've collected for this case and make TWO copies of it." I said taking the tape out of the recorder and handing it to him, and he was off.

"Uh, Cindy?" Sheen said while walking towards me. "Why?"

"Because we're going to reopen the case…" I answered.

* * *

That's it for now, folks! R/R!

Kingdom219


	14. Bully

**Disclaimer:** Look mom, another thing I don't own!

**Author's note:** Don't mind the bad spelling or grammar mistakes…it's been a long day of working and learning how to drive. But hey, at least I'm awake! Ha-ha….

* * *

**Chapter 14: Bully**

"How long have you been working on this?" Asked police chief Jacobs.

"About three days…" I replied.

"And this has been in your possession for that time?"

"Yes, sir…"

"Mmhmm…" the black haired, green eyed man sounded. He then slid his chair to a speaker on the other side of his black desk and pressed the blue button. "Mrs. Rose, please, come in here."

"Yes, Mr. Jacobs?" Asked a young red-head, abut twenty years old.

"Put these in the Neutron case." He said handing her the folder and box.

"But I-I thought that case was closed." She said.

"We're re-opening it." Jacobs told her. "It seems something did happen down there."

"Right away, sir." She said grabbing the folder and box and rushing out the room.

"Cindy, was it?" He asked. I nodded in reply. "If you find anything else, please let us know….and we'll do the same for you. Here's my number and I have yours and the Neutron's."

"Thanks much, sir." I replied happily as I walked out the door and out towards the front. As I walked out I was greeted by Libby.

"How'd it go?" she asked as I got to the sidewalk.

"They re-opened the case!" I answered excitedly.

"That's great!" She yelled hugging me.

"I know…what do ya want to do now?"

"Let's go get Jak and Sarah, and tell them the good news."

When we arrived, we were surprised to find that not many people were there, being a Saturday and all. "Whelp, this'll be easy…" I said to Libby as we passed the swings. Soon, we passed the fountain, ad heard laughing from behind the bushes, as we got closer, Libby turned to me and whispered. "I think that's Butch from school!"

"Higgins?" I asked. "What the hell is he doing here?"

"It's a park, Cindy, not a beauty parlor…."

"Well, let's go find out…" We hid ourselves inside the bushes and opened a section wide enough for us to see him but him not to see us.

Butch was standing over a blond-haired boy, who was wearing a blue long sleeve shirt with a red shirt on top, holding a hat above his head, just out of the boys reach, laughing. "Come on, kid, reach!"

"I can't, you idiot!" The blond-haired boy whined. "You're too tall!"

"Hey, isn't that Jak?" Libby whispered.

"Oh my god, it is!" I replied. "But where's S-"

"-leave him alone!" Shouted a little girl, who I recognized as Sarah, running at Butch and kicking him in the shin.

"You little bitch!" Butch yelled in agony, pushing Sarah into a tree, making her cry.

"We should help them!" I said sharply.

"Don't touch her, Jerk!" Jak yelled, kicking Butch in the nuts, hard. "That's for my hat!"

"Oh! Son of a-" Butch moaned bending down, dropping Jak's hat, and giving him enough time to kick him in the head, cutting him off.

"And that's for Sarah!" He yelled. "Now leave us a-oof!" Jak was cut off by a fist colliding with his head, but quickly got up and tackled the older boy and began to pound his fists into Butch's face.

"JAK?" Libby yelled running to him, and picking him off Butch.

"JAK STOP!" I yelled as he continued to fight against Libby to get to Butch.

"…Please…" A soft voice whispered, making Jak stop, immediately. There was a few seconds of silence where Jak just stared straight ahead, and then broke from Libby's grasp and ran off.

"Fucking kid…" Butch mumbled getting up slowly. He wasn't getting up that easily. _'Not without hearing from me!'_ I thought angrily. A quick round house kick to the head sent him back to the ground. He started gagging for breath as my heel pressed against his throat.

"Like picking on little kids, Butch?" I seethed. "Go near these two again, and I'll put you in a coma for the next five years."

"Hey, Cind…" Libby said. "He's turnin' purple." I gave one last glare and released my foot, he then got up and ran off, gasping for air.

"Are you okay, Sarah…" I said, watching Butch run.

"I'm fine, but where's Jak?" she sniffled. "I really hope he's okay…he got hit pretty hard."

"Why did he attack Butch like that?" Libby asked.

'_That's what I'm wondering…'_ "He looked like he wanted to kill him… and I don't think Sarah getting pushed was the only reason." I replied, thinking of the look Jak had in his eyes. "Never seen a little kid do that before….or beat up a fifteen year old."

"I have to go find him…" Sarah said, standing up.

"No, Sarah, you and Libby go to the lab." I said, stopping her before she ran off. "I'll go get Jak and take him along." _'…and find out what's been biting at him…'_

She hesitated for a moment and then nodded, taking Libby's hand and started walking. "Make sure he's alright…"

"I will." I said, smiling. "Do you know what's wrong with him?"

"…He'll tell you if he wants too…" She simply said. Her face showed sympathy, but her eyes told me it wasn't good.

* * *

Well that's it for now…keep on the look out for Chapter 16: The Dark Secret of Jak Saymor. 

'Till then….R/R!

-Kingdom219


	15. The Dark Secret of Jak Saymor

**Disclaimer:** I do NOT own Jimmy Neutron or any references to Gym Class Hero's songs, How many time do I have to tell you people….MAN!

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody! My global Studies test is today, so I'm posting this chapter now and, hopefully, I'll post 17 sometime next week! Then, SCHOOLS OVER! YAY! Well, Hope you like it. Now what is….

* * *

**Chapter 16: The Dark Secret of Jak Saymor **

It wasn't that hard to find him…just go where all little kids want to be…the big kid playground. Here were some of the most, well, interesting years of my life in fourth and fifth grade, considering I spent the majority of them on adventures with Jimmy. Recently, they re modeled the whole thing, which, quite frankly, I'm jealous of the kids playing in it now.

The thing was an even two hundred feel by two hundred feet. It was entirely wood, with passageways, tunnels, ladders, towers, designs, swing, and enough hiding places to put an army.

When I arrived, I notice that there were a few younger kids crowding around another boy with dirty blond hair. "Hey, kid," said one of the younger boys. "What's wrong?"

"Yeah…" the other three said.

"Listen; just, please, leave me…alone…" Jak kindly said to the kids, while looking up at me. "Hi…Cindy…"

"Hey Jak." I said sitting down. "Could you guys…uh..."

"Sure thing!" Said a little brown haired girl. "Come on, guys!"

After they walked away, I turned to Jak. "How are you?"

"I-I'm good." He shakily replied. His hat was covering his face, but I could tell he was crying. "I'm sorry…"

"For what?" I asked.

"For not getting off that kid when you said…"

"You really scared us back there…." I commented. "Especially Sarah."

"He hit her…" Jak said sharply.

"I know that, Jak." I told him. "But I don't think that it was only that." He was silent for a while before he lifted his head so I could see his face. All I could do was gasp.

Jak's face was a mess. His left eye was a dark shade of purple; he had a cut on his chin and a burse on his right cheek. His lip was split and swollen, and there was what looked to be hand marks around his neck. "That's just it…" He sobbed. "Him hitting her did set me off…"

"Oh my god, Jak." I gasped. "Did Butch do this to you!"

He shook his head. "No…my step-dad did…"

'_Step-Dad?'_ I thought. "Wh-wh-wh-…" I couldn't say anything. "Jak, hold still." I said taking out my camera.

"Why?"

"I'm taking pictures…" I said taking a picture.

"NO!" he shouted grabbing the camera out of my hands and throwing it. "You can't!"

"Why not!" I asked. "Jak, what happened?1"

"He'll kill her…" he said. "He'll kill Sarah…"

"Jak, how'd this start?" I asked moving closer to get a better view of his wounds.

"Wh-when my dad dies two years ago, before I moved here, my mom started dating losers. You know, tall, dark and handsome, but drinks like a ocean with rivers. That's my step-dad." He started. "But she didn't find this out until AFTER she married him. The only reason we moved here was because he made us. He was from here, and said it would be 'fun'. Mom didn't want to, but he…well, you get the picture. So, we moved, and it's prob'ly the only thing that I **don't** regret or think was a stupid idea. My step-dad is Karl Marks, and he owns 'Marks Cool Guitar's' on main street. Everyone thinks he's so nice, but they don't know who he really is! A drunkard slob who beats his wife for disagreeing and her son for not changing his last name!"

"THAT'S why you have all those marks!" I yelled. He quickly shushed me. "Because you won't change your last name?"

"Among other things, but basically, yeah…" he shrugged wiping some stray tears away. "He gets what he wants by beating us until he gets it."

"And you've just been taking the beatings?" He nodded slowly. "What about your mother? Why doesn't she divorce him?"

"She's out of town….she's scared of him, but she's gong to now, that's why she out, along with a novelist convention."

"Your Mom's a writer?"

"Yeah, Sadie Marks." He said smiling. "She wrote the story Goodbye Glory. She won an award for it!"

"That's your mom?" I asked astonished. "I loved that book!" He nodded smiling.

"They don't know that at school because of my last name being Saymor and all…"

"How do you know he'll kill Sarah if you do turn him in?" I asked hesitantly.

"He told me…last night." He whispered. "He saw me with Sarah, coming back form seeing Jimmy, said that if I told ANYONE, he'd kill her." He started crying again. "Because he knows she's my best friend, and I'd be really, really, hurt if she got hurt and it was my fault. That's why I started attacking the bid kid. I saw Karl when I was hitting him so that why I was…you know…"

"You don't like him do you?" I asked. _'What the hell kind of question is that?'_ My mind shouted. "Do you want him gone?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He laughed hollowly. "I hate him and he hates me. He thinks I'm nothing, doesn't even call me by my name….it's just 'kid'." He sniffled

"Oh, Jak…" I said. "You're not nothing, Nobody thinks that." I tried to pull him into a hug, but he jumped up in surprise and slid back a little. "Jak…" I slowly asked, hoping the answer I was thing of wouldn't be true. "Has he…has Karl…ever…ever touched you?"

He burst into tears.

'_oh god no'_ "He tried…to…I maybe only eight but I'm really smart and I know what rape is. " he sobbed hysterically. "This morning he was drunk, and he tried to but I fought him off and ran to Sarah's, brought her to the park and told her everything that's been going on!" He cried, rocking back and forth. "That's when the big kid came in the picture and stole my hat and a little while later, you guys."

"Let me ask you again…Do you want him gone?"

"Yes but-"

"-I'll help with the protection." I said. "I know the police chief, he'll make sure everyone is safe."

"Including Sarah?"

"Including Sarah."

"Promise?" He asked with hopeful eyes.

"I promise, Jak." I replied. "You want a hug?"

"He-he…yes please." He laughed. I smiled and pulled him into a hug.

"You know, you could turn his little mean words into something cool, like a nickname."

"Like what?" He asked running to pick up my camera.

"I don't know…think of something."

"Well, he thinks I'm nothing and calls me kid…" he quizzically said, handing me my camera. "Kid Nothing, sounds good."

"I like it!" I commented. **_'Kid Nothing…now THAT'S a nickname…WAY better than Nerdtron!' _**"You ready?" He nodded. "Okay, hold still…" I took a picture of each injury and an overall picture of him. "Come on, let's go back to the lab and get these developed."

"Lab?" He asked clearly confused.

"Oh yeah, you haven't seen it yet," I realized. "You'll love it! Plus, someone's probably worried SICK about you, mister!"

"Is she alright?" He asked. "She's not hurt is she?"

"No, no she's fine, don't worry." I assured him. "Just worried about you, is all."

"Okay, come on, let's go!" He yelled running towards the house. "Let's go slowpoke!"

"Right behind you!" I yelled back, running right behind him. Today has been one fully day…and it's only two o'clock!

* * *

Well, boys and girls, that it for now! I hope you all enjoyed that, as much as I did!

Well, it's off to the tests! cries uncontrollably wish me luck!

-Kingdom219


	16. The Only Difference

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone I'm back! Here's the long awaited chapter….16 of my story! HA-HA-HA!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own him or the Chapter title…plain and simple.

* * *

**Chapter 16: the Only Difference between Martyrdom and Suicide is Press Coverage**

"JAK!" Sarah yelled running up her friend, bursting out the door.

"Hey Sar-oof!" Jak yelled as Sarah tackled him to the ground in a giant hug. I laughed at the cute sight as I stepped over the two friends.

"You okay, Jak?" Sarah whispered to her friend, holding him in a tight hug. "You scared me, you know…"

"I'm sorry, Sarah…" Jak replied, returning the hug.

"I forgive you…" She said looking up at him, smiling. "I'm just glad your okay." He smiled, giving her another hug. "And thank you…"

"For what?"

"Protecting me from that bully." She said standing up. "It was nothing," he replied blushing. "I just didn't want you to get hurt…"

"It was really sweet of you." She said, turning him even redder.

"A-are you okay, Sarah?" He asked.

"I'm okay, really." She answered him. "Come on lets go get some food!"

"Great I'm starved!"

"Race ya?" She challenged.

"You're on!" Jak accepted. "123-GO!" He yelled running past me.

"Hey, NO FAIR!" she whined following him. "That's cheating!" Jak just laughed as he ran inside the house with Sarah right behind.

"How'd it go?" Libby asked as I sat next to her.

"Pretty good…" I answered truthfully. "Sarah tell you what happened to him?" She shook her head. "Come on, I'll tell ya while develop these pictures." I said, standing up with Libby walking closely behind.

"Oh my god!" Libby gasped as we walked out of the lab. "That's why his face was like…was like THAT?"

"Yeah," I nodded sadly, opening the door for her. "But oddly enough, he doesn't regret moving here."

"Probably because of Sarah." She giggled.

"What about me?" The little girl asked with a mouthful of crackers.

"Nothing, angel-eyes." Libby said ruffling her hair.

"Hey Sarah, where's Jak?" I asked plucking a cracker from her hand.

"He's with Mom, getting his cuts cleaned…" she said sadly.

"He'll be fine, sweetcake." Hugh reassured his daughter from the table, while polishing a duck.

"I know, Dad." She said sitting down. "Polishing the green tailed diver?"

"Yep, you're getting' good, sweetcake!" Hugh commented.

"Got anything to drink, Mr. Neutron?" I asked.

"Soda's in the fridge, Cin, help yourself." He answered.

"Thank you." He nodded. "Libs, you want one?"

"Sure, I'm parched." She said opening the purple flurp.

"Sarah, go see what's on TV." Hugh told his daughter. "Cindy could I ask you something?" He asked as Sarah walked out.

"Sure."

"Did that man, touch him?"

"No, Jak said he tried to this morning, but Jak fought him off." I answered. "I think that's where he got those injuries."

"Cinny!" Sarah yelled. "Come here, quick!"

"What's wrong, Sarah!" I yelled bursting into the living room, the others right behind.

"Look!" she said pointing to the TV.

"Hello Jimmy," Jigsaws voice said. "I want to play a game." I gasped but kept listening. **"That is the sound of a killer, known as 'Jigsaw.' Three weeks ago, James Neutron was found dead inside his Laboratory. With No evidence, the police had no choice but to conclude suicide. But today, new evidence has surfaced causing the case to be reopened. The voice on the tape could not be identified, but many students at Retrovile high school have been questioned as well as many of James' enemies, who, surprisingly, are infuriated. I talked to Finbar Calamitous, from the United States prison for old folks.**

The scene switched to a red room with the reporter and Calamitous at a table talking.

"**It's a shame, really." **Calamitous said. **"Neutron was a good adversary, as much as I hate to admit it, I will miss trying to destroy him.**

"**What are your thoughts of this 'Jigsaw' fellow."** The reporter asked.

"**From what I've heard of that tape of yours, the man got him scared enough for Jimmy to exclude himself from friends and family, just in case he went after them. Neutron always put his friends and families safety before his own. We knew it would be his downfall. Basically, this 'Jigsaw' fellow knew his weakness, went after it and acted fast, blindsided him, mostly."**

"**You sound like James was a friend rather than and enemy."**

"**I'm infuriated that I wasn't the one to destroy Neutron, as are most of his enemies. Who ever finds this pr will have my gratitude."**

**We'll keep you updated as this case gets further."** The reporter concluded. **"For Retro News, I'm Jake Kalester."**

"You reopened the case?" Mr. Neutron happily yelled.

"Yep." I said happily.

"Judy, come in here!"

"Hold on, Hugh! I'm not done with Jak!" She shouted from the top of the stairs. "Jak, hold still!" she laughed.

"NO!" He yelled back. "That's gonna hurt! Just like the alcohol and the gauze, and that needle too!"

"It's gonna hurt if you don't-Gottcha!"

"OW!"

"There, all done." She said leading Jak down the stairs. "That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"For you, maybe…" he grumbled sourly. He had a small patch over his left eye and shinny gauze on his lips and cheek and his chin was stitched up.

"Mrs. Neutron, you sewed Jaks chin?" Libby asked.

"Well, yeah, it was still bleeding and I am a nurse." She smiled. "What did you need Hugh?"

"Cindy, she got Jimmy's case reopened!" He said hugging her.

"She-Oh my goodness!" she cried. "Thank you so much!" she said pulling me into a hug.

"It wasn't all me…" I said. "Libby and the others helped too."

"Thank you, all of you, including you Sarah."

"Your brother would be so proud."

"Hehe…thanks…"she said blushing.

'**_I am…'_** Jimmy's voice spoke up.

Just then, Libby's cell phone rang. "Yel-low? She answered. "Alright. Yep, I know. I will. Love ya too, bye. Sorry guys I've got to go, Mom wants me to make dinner."

"Okay, I'll see ya at school, got homework to do tomorrow." I said giving her a hug.

"Yep" She said returning it. "And Jak."

"Yeah Libby?" He said looking up from the cookie that he was eating.

"Keep and eye on these two." She said pointing to Sarah and I.

"Hehehe…I will."

"Bye!" She yelled as she walked out the door. Before she closed it I got a good look at my driveway, which my Mom's car was in.

"I've got to go, too." I said. "Mom's home."

"Okay, so I'll see you later!" Sarah said giving me a hug.

"Yep, and show Jak the lab while he's here."

"Oh, Yeah!" she said jumping up to Jak. "It's really neat. Come on!"

Okay…" he said following her.

"Jak!" I yelled before he walked out the door. He stopped and looked back at me. "The pictures are down there too. When you comeback, give them to Mr. and Mrs. Neutron so they can bring them to the station, okay?" He nodded and ran to catch up with Sarah.

"So I guess we'll see you later?" Judy asked.

"Yep, I'll stop by sometime this week."

"That's fine with us, dear. Stop by anytime, it's always nice to see you."

"You too. See you later!" I said walking out the door.

"Goodnight!" the two shouted from the doorway. And so my weekend was over with.

* * *

Again sorry for the long update, this have been a little crazy.

R/R

-Kingdom219


	17. Jaks Mannequin

**Author's Note:** Hey people I'm back with the 17th chapter of my award winning story In Love and Death. This chapter sadly, will be kinda slow, so bare with me. The story will consist of 35 chapters so we've got a long way to go. Hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything except HALF the plot.

* * *

**Chapter 17: Jaks Mannequin**

Sunday came and went quickly, and soon, I was back in school. Before I ran out the door, Mom called me. "Cindy" she yelled as my hand was about to open the door. "Phone!"

"Who is it?" I yelled back.

"Police chief Jacobs?" she said walking in with a confused look on her face. "Why is he calling?"

"I'm helping him with a case of his…" I said halfway lying.

"Oh, okay, here ya go." She handed me the phone.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Miss Vortex, Chief Jacobs," he replied. "I called to let you know that we questioned the people on the diary and a few others and used a polygraph test. They all passed."

"So it's no one from our school?"

"Doesn't look like it." He sighed sadly. "But I'll keep you guys informed; I just called the Neutron's and told them the same thing."

"Okay, good." I replied. "Did they come in yesterday?"

"Yes, and it's a good thing too, any longer with Marks and the boy would've been dead."

"So he's safe with them?"

"Yes."

"Good, I have to get to school." I said smiling. "I'll let you know if I find anything."

"Good, talk to you later." With that, he hung up. I placed the phone on the table, told my mom I'd see her later and walked out the door. I as walked out, I saw Sarah and Jak were walking to the bus stop.

Sarah was wearing a lime green long sleeve shirt with grey blue pants. Her hair wasn't in pig-tails, but down with yellow clips in it, clearly ready for school. Jak on the other hand…not so much. His green sweatshirt was backwards, making it look like his head was wrong, his pants were fin but he had both shoes on the wrong foot and was trying to tie them while sleepily walking down the road. His wounds were dressed and his hair was a mess. It was kinda funny to watch.

"Hey, Jak!" I yelled running towards the two. "Let me help ya there."

"G'morning Cinny!" Sarah said enthusiastically.

"Mor…morning, Cindy." Jak yawned, as I turned his shirt right, put his shoes on the right feet and tied them.

"Don't mind him." Sarah apologized. "He just woke up."

"I can tell." I laughed. "Here, have some of this." Handing him my morning smoothie of kiwi, straw-and-blueberries, a banana, non-fat yogurt, oranges, apples and cantaloupe.

"…thanks…" He mumbled taking three gulps. The sight was hilarious, his eyes widened, like a deer in head lights, he started sputtering and then downed the rest. "Holy cow, Cindy!" Hey yelled, clearly awake. "That was great! What is it!"

"I'll tell ya later." I told him as the bus pulled up. "You guys have fund and be careful." They both nodded, smiling and got on the bus, then were off.

The whole day, from that point on, was pretty normal. I got to school, put my stuff in my locker and went to class, said 'hi' to my friends and took my tests. But then came study hall.

As I walked in, I saw Libby sitting down reading something. "Hey Libs!" I said sitting down. "Whatcha reading?"

"Jaks way of getting his frustration out if he can't build something…" re replied with a shocked tone.

"What do you mean?" I asked as she handed me the piece of paper.

"Just read." Hs said walking over to Sheen, Carl and Mary, as I began reading.

"Camisado" I read aloud. "The I.V. and your hospital bed, this was no accident, this was a therapeutic chain of events…Can't take the kid from the fight, so take the fight from the kid. Sit back relax, sit back, replase again…"_ 'This is great!'_ my mind said in awe. "Libby, this is a song! I really good one! Jak wrote this?"

"Yeah, I know…" she replied.

"How'd you get this?" I asked her, handing it back.

"Sarah gave it to me, when we were in the lab." She replied. "Said it fell out of his pocket when he was hit by Butch."

"Cindy!" A voice from across the room shouted. Both Libby and I turned to see nobody there.

"Well, that was rude…" Libby scoffed.

"Yeah, tell me abo…" I stopped noticing a note in my lap.

"What's wrong?" Libby asked not seeing the note.

"Nothing…Just lost in a thought…" I lied.

"Okay, girl," she said, buying the lie. "I'm going to get my stuff."

"Okay, See ya!"_ 'Who's the note from…?'_ I thought as I opened it. It was a plain piece of paper with yellow and pink mixed writing. It was perfectly written.

-Cindy V.

Meet me in the girl's bathroom after school today.

"Who would-" my sentence was interrupted by the school bell, signaling the end of the day. "Well, I guess I'll find out…"

* * *

Well, that's it for now…I'm evil aren't I? Leaving you with a nasty cliffhanger. Oh, well, you'll just have to wait.

Here's a preview:

"_It wasn't your fault. If you didn't notice before, Jimmy and I always had a habit of being pulled apart right when we got really close to each other. The thing is though, I know Jimmy wasn't supposed to die, someone killed him!"_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

"_I wish we could have become better friends…goodbye Cindy…"_

R/R

-Kingdom219


	18. Saying Sorry

**Author's Note:** Well, it's finally here! Chapter 18 of In Love and Death. This is the chapter that lays everything out! Enjoy! P.S.- IfI spelt the names wrong, I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or anything else for that matter.

* * *

**Chapter 18: Saying Sorry**

'_God, I hate this bathroom!'_ I walked into the girl's bathroom from the hall and saw the **worst** mix of colors ever! The walls were a mix of sea foam green tiles that ran halfway up the walls and were joined by lavender color paint that went up the rest of the way. The stalls were a dark purple, kinda like Sheen's Ultra-lord dolls, a-

"-ACTION FIGURES!-"

-**And** were chipping in places. The sinks were a bone white, just across from the stalls, and the mirrors were water rusted so badly that you could barely make out your reflection.

"Hello?" I asked walking fully into the bathroom. "Anyone there?"

"Hello, Cindy…" said a voice from the second stall in.

"W-who's there!" I said shakily.

"It's me," replied the voice stopping out of the stall. "Betty…"

"YOU?" I asked in disbelief. "YOU gave me the note?"

"NO," she replied smartly. "Libby did. I asked her to, much to her discomfort."

"Why?" I asked, not happy with my best friend at the moment.

"Why do you think?"

"Argh! Listen Quinlen, I don't have time for this!" I said agitated. "So if you're not going to give me a straight answer, I'm leaving!" And turned towards the door.

"No, wait Cindy, I'm sorry!" she yelled grabbing my arm, and tuning me to face her. Even now she still annoys me with her perfectionality. Her perfect hair, her perfect face, perfect lips, perfect clothes, perfect pink and puffy hazel eyes? "I lied to you…"

"Wha-what?" I asked not taking my eyes off hers.

"In fifth grade," she said as her eyes watered. "I told you that Jimmy was all yours and I lied. I guess, over the years, I really kinda got attracted to him. So at the eighth grade dance, I made a move on him. He pushed me back; he was going to tell you how he felt that night. When he pushed me, I pushed him into you, knocking you into the punch bowl." She said as small tears fell down her cheeks. "You know the rest…."

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked softly.

"Because," she answered crying fully. "I never told Jimmy I was sorry for ruining his chances with you even more."

"But that day in the park-"

"-I was drunk," she said honestly. "That's why I overacted to him pushing me away. And I'm telling you because, maybe if I never got in the way, you and Jimmy would be together…" She cried, getting her things and running out the door.

"Betty wait!" I shouted trying to make her stop. "Damn it!" I muttered running after her. As I turned out the bathroom door, I saw her running towards the parking lot, so I followed. I caught up with her at the sidewalk. "Betty!" I yelled grabbing her arm to make her stop. "It wasn't your fault! If you didn't notice before, Jimmy and I always had a habit of being pulled apart right when we got really close to each other. The thing is though, I know Jimmy wasn't supposed to die, someone killed him."

"I know, Cindy…" she smiled sadly, looking into my eyes. "This is for you…" she whispered, handing me a piece of paper.

"Betty…wha-" she cut me off.

"Here comes Libby." She smiled, hugging me. "I wish we could have become better friends, goodbye, Cindy…I know you'll figure out who he is…"

'_What is going on?'_ I thought as I looked down at the folded note Betty just handed me. "Betty, what's going on?" I answered looking up at her as she stepped into the road, but stopped dead in her tracks as she looked into the woods.

"BETTY, LOOK OUT!" I heard Libby scream.

It all happened so fast.

One second Betty was in front of me, looking towards the woods, the next, a school bus rammed into her. I didn't need an autopsy to tell me she was dead, the spatters of blood on my face, made by the impact, was enough. My mind froze in that instant. Everything seemed to be moving in slow motion, and I wasn't there. The world around me began to mix with weird colors, sounds, and light. In the midst of it all, I saw what made Betty stop in her tracks.

At the edge of the woods, behind a bush, on the other side of the road, with his face hidden by the hood and mask, was Jigsaw himself.

Then…there was nothing.

* * *

R/R this cliffhanger! HAHAHA!

-Kingdom219


	19. Crash

**Author's Note:** I hope you like that last chapter, because you're gonna want to kill me for the next few ones….hehehe….

**Disclaimer:** I don't own! Please, don't sue!

* * *

**Chapter 19: Crash**

I awoke in a warm bed, in a white room with a needle in my arm. _'Hospital?'_ I thought, confused. I looked around the room and, yep, sure enough, I was in a hospital.

"You're awake!" A voice shouted next to me. It was Libby.

"Hey Libs." I said groggily. Why am I in the hospital?"

"You don't remember?" She asked looking concerned.

"I…" **_'This is for you.' 'It wasn't your fault!' 'BETTY, LOOK OUT!'_** "Betty…" I sighed as it all came back to me.

"She…she's dead, Cindy." She whispered. "Killed on impact."

'_Damn it!'_ my mind shouted. "How long have I been out?"

"Not long," she replied. "Three hours, maybe…" Her face fell and tears began to form in her eye. "Jak and Sarah were on the bus…"

"How are they?" I asked sitting up.

"Not good…"

"Oh my god, what happened!"

"The…" she stopped and took a deep breath. "The bus didn't stop when it hit Betty. It skidded into the other lane and dodged some cars. When it got to the end of the road, at the intersection, an on coming car hit the back end making it turn on its side and fall over. I skidded some more and then stopped." She finished breaking down.

"Oh…my god…" I gasped. "How fast was the bus going?"

"About sixty…" she sobbed. "When the bus came over the hill towards our school, the brakes failed the whole way down."

"Was anyone hurt?"

She nodded. "The driver was killed-the only person." She added when she saw my horrified face. "Most of the kids are okay…" she dropped her gaze.

"What?" I asked. "What happened? How are Jak and Sarah!"

"You'll find out…"

"Wha-" I started to yell, when a doctor came in.

"Oh, hello Cindy." He said cheerfully. "How are you feeling?"

"Better." I rushed. "How are the kids that were on the bus?"

"I'll meet you outside, Cindy…" Libby murmured and walked out.

"You shouldn't be concerned about that right now, Cindy." He said smiling.

'_Keep smiling, prick, and I'll knock your ass out!'_ I thought bitterly, giving him a dirty look. His smile immediately vanished and he cleared his throat, looking away.

"Uh, well, I'm just going to check on you to see if your okay, then you could go see the kids."

**Twenty minutes later….**

"Prick…" I growled as I quickly walked out of the room.

"Cindy!" Libby said talking towards me. "What took you so long?"

"That damn doctor!" I huffed. "All those questions!"

"I'm sorry." She said walking down the hall. "Jak and Sarah are upstairs, come on."

"Upstairs?" I repeated. "Isn't that the ICU?" I asked following her down the hall and into the elevator. She sighed and nodded sadly. "What happened to them?" I asked as the doors closed and we began to move up. She didn't answer, just kept her eyes forward and when the doors opened, she walked out with me in toe.

When we turned the corner, I saw Mr. and Mrs. Neutron crying in the hall, so I ran to them.

"Cindy!" Judy yelled pulling me into a hug. "You're alright!"

"Yeah, I'm okay. Where are the others?"

"In there, dear." She replied pointing to the room next to her and her husband. I nodded and walked in.

As I walked in I saw my friends. Mary and Carl were sitting in two chairs opposite of the doorway, while sheen was pacing the room around a table in the middle, but stopped when Libby walked up to him. Matt was sitting closest to the door talking to someone on the phone, most likely my mom. I couldn't see Jak or Sarah from where I was standing.

"She's fine, Sasha." Matt said into the phone. "She's right here. Yep…no…okay, see ya soon…I will…Love you, too…bye." He closed the phone and pulled me into a hug. "Cindy, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Matt." I replied. "I must've blacked out from shock."

"Good." He smiled at me. "You scared me half to death. Your mom had to go out of town again, so that's why she's not here."

"Where are Jak and Sarah?" I asked him.

"His face fell and is eyes grew sad. "Jak is over there." He said pointing to the corner of the room, furthest to the door, on the side I couldn't see. "We're still waiting for news abut Sarah…"

"…Is she okay?" I asked as tears built into my eyes. He shrugged, sadly. "Is _he_ okay?" I asked seeing Jak staring off into space.

"He's in shock." Judy said walking in. "He hasn't moved or spoken since the doctors put him in here a few hours ago…"

"I'll go talk to him." I said. She nodded and walked back to her husband as I walked over towards Jak.

I took a good look at him. More stitches on his face only these ones ran down the left side of his face, where his eye met the side of his head and stopped at his cheek bone, kind of like the scar Anakin had from _Star Wars_. It would surely scar, unlike his chin cut. His other injuries had died down quite a bit. The only thing you would notice was his chin stitches and black eye.

"Jak…" I whispered. "Jak, are you okay?" I asked sitting down and taking his hand.

No response. Not even a blink.

I waited a few more minutes before talking again. "Jak what happened on the bus?"

Nothing

"I'll be over with Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, if you need me, okay?"

As I got up to leave he spoke. "She saved my life…" he whispered.

"What?" I asked sitting back down.

"Sarah…" he said still staring outward. "She buckled my seatbelt, before we tipped over."

"What happened, Jak?" I asked again, taking his hand, which he squoze back.

"School was fine," he started. "She showed me around and everything and then we went to go home. When we got to the hill toward the high school, the bus driver sped up. At the top we hit something and started to go really fast. Before we hit the girl, Sarah said she saw somebody in the woods but I didn't hear who. The bus started swerving and that's when she buckled my seatbelt, right before the car hit our back end. When it did, she slid past me really fast-I was on the inside-and her head hit the window, breaking it. She was knocked out, so I held onto her. When the bus jumped and landed on its side a shard of glass slid across my face and the other sides' glass broke and fell on us, I covered her with myself to protect her. Then a really heavy backpack hit me in the back of my head, as the bus suddenly stopped. I heard someone call 911 before I blacked out and woke up here." He finished, turning his gaze towards me. "She saved my life…" He repeated crying.

The only thing I could do was pull him into a hug, and soon, he was asleep.

* * *

That's all people; very sad…I know...

R/R

-kingdom219


	20. The Princess and the Peasant

**Author's Note:** OMFG! I ACTUALLY HAVE OVER 100 REVIEWS! -starts crying with joy- I'd like to thank the academy for everything they've taught me, my mom and dad for always believing me when nobody else would, and most of all, the reviewers…without you, none of this would be possible. Thank you!

So as a gift from me to you, here is Chapter 20 if ILAD.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

**Chapter 20: The Princess and the Peasant**

It had been two hours since Jack told me what happened on the bus, when the doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Neutron?" He asked solemnly.

"Yes, how is she?" they asked at once.

He sighed and took his cap off. "We did everything we could…"

Libby and Mary gasped and clung to Sheen and Carl, while Mrs. Neutron fainted and fell into her chair as Jak began to cry really hard and tried to run out of the room when Matt grabbed him and pulled him into a hug, which he returned.

"Is-is she dead?" Mr. Neutron asked tearfully.

"No…" he said. "But she's in a coma, a very light one, but there's still no telling when she'll wake up."

**(A/N: GOTTCHA! lol)**

"So-S-Sarah's just sleeping?" Jak sobbed pulling away from Matt and walking up to the doctor.

"You could say that." He replied. "There was some glass in her head from when she hit the window, and on her clothes. There were some cuts on her arms from the glass that broke, nothing too serious, unlike the boys, but it could've been a lot worse if the boy hadn't been shielding her. You saved her life." The doctor said, turning towards Jak who was at the edge of the doorway.

His eyes were hidden by his bangs, but you could still see small tears running down his face. When he now spoke, it sounded hollow, almost void of emotion, if not faked. It scared me. "That doesn't change a thing…" He said darkly. "She's still in a coma…I should've done more…" He turned and walked out the door.

"Jak, come back!" I yelled trying to stop him.

"Let him go, Cindy." Mr. Neutron said. "Let him vent out his frustration."

I sighed and nodded. "Can we go see her?" I asked sitting next to Matt.

He nodded. "Family first."

Mr. and Mrs. Neutron, who woke up, nodded and walked out the door.

"Cindy, I have to go." Matt said. "But I'll stay if you want me to."

"No, no that's fine, I'll just walk," I said giving him a hug. "You get to work."

"Okay," he smiled, standing up. "See ya at home." I nodded as he walked out the door.

"Poor Jak…he thinks it's his fault." Libby said sitting down next to me.

"Yeah," I sighed leaning my head against the wall as Mr. and Mrs. Neutron walked in. "Jak told me Sarah saw someone at the edge of the woods."

"Jigsaw?"

"Yeah, but without the mask."

"Did she say who?" Mrs. Neutron asked hopefully.

I shook my head. "Jak didn't hear what she said."

"We'll ask her when she wakes up." Libby suggested.

"You guys can go in now." Mr. Neutron said to Libby, Sheen, Carl and Mary. "I need to talk to Cindy."

"Okay, we'll see you guys later." Libby said to them, walking out the door followed by Sheen, Mary and Carl.

"Cindy," Mr. Neutron said as they left. "Why was that girl in the middle of the road?"

"Betty saw him, as did I."

"Jigsaw?" He asked. "You saw who he was?"

"No, but Sarah might have."

He sighed and nodded. "We can't find Jak…"

"We'll turn up." I said. "Like you said, he needs to vent."

"Well, if you find him." He said standing. "Bring him by the house, please."

I nodded. "Will you two be okay?"

"We'll be fine, Cindy, she's a strong girl, she'll be alright." Judy replied.

"I'll see you later, then." I said as they walked out. They nodded and walked out as the others came in.

"She looks like she's sleeping…" Marry said tearfully.

"She'll be fine…" I reassured. She nodded. "You guys better be getting home."

"Yeah, you're right." Libby said giving me a hug. "See you later, Cind." They said as we split paths, them home, me to Sarah's room.

As I got to the room, I heard a voice, from inside. It was Jak's. I leaned in to listen better. His voice sounded pained and almost forced. It was as hollow as before but still not like it was. It was saddening.

"I'm so sorry, Sarah." He whispered. "I shouldn't of frozen up on you. Maybe you'd be awake if I hadn't. It was that stupid 'Jigsaw' that caused this. I promise to help Cindy catch him while you're asleep, okay? And-and when you wake up…we'll…we'll go to the park and swing on the swings and I'll push you and you can push me and I'll take you to Retroland, when we're big enough to go on the big kid rides, and we can invite all our friends and then you can meet my mom when ever she gets back and we could have all the fun we want," While he was taking, I silently crept in. "Cause it'll be back to normal…minus the fighting."

She wasn't tied to anything, just a needle and a heart monitor. "She looks so peaceful." I whispered. "Like a princess from those old stories.

"Yeah, she does…" He replied as I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You know, it wasn't-"

"-I know it wasn't my fault." He interrupted. "But I still stalled when she needed me the most, and that's not right."

I nodded, knowing what he meant. "Come on, I'll take you home."

He nodded and leaned over towards Sarah with the help from the chair. "I promise," he whispered in her ear. "That NO harm will ever come to you again, without passing though me first." With that said he kissed her cheek and hoped down from the chair. "She is a princess," he said as we walked out of the room and towards the doors to the outside. "And I'm the peasant that she made friends with."

* * *

Thanks much for sticking with me this far!

R/R!

-Kingdom219


	21. A New Day

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Jigsaw or Hello Kitty

**Author's Note:** I AM **SO** SORRY! It's been, like, a month since my last update. Schools starting in a week, so I've been busy getting ready. So I'm not gonna waste any more time. Here ya GO!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 21: A New Day**

"What am I going to do tomorrow?" Jak asked me as we walked towards the Neutrons.

"You're going to go to school." I replied plainly.

"What's the point? The only friend I have is Sarah." He replied miserably. "I don't know most of the people she introduced me to."

"Hey, Jak." I said stopping him. I bent down to his level and looked him in the eye. "What do you think Sarah would do if she saw you like this?" I asked.

He looked puzzled and shrugged. "Tell me to cheer up, that everything will turn out okay."

"Do you believe that?"

…a little."

"Then why are ya moping?" He mumbled something under his breath. "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said, I don't know!" he spoke up. "Seeing her like this makes me feel, I don't know, hurt. Like, REALLY hurt. She's my best friend, and I care for her a lot. Most boys my age would run from girls, because of 'kooties'. But I know, for a fact, that they don't exist. I…I feel great, like REALLY great, when I'm with her….but…."

"But what?"

"I can't explain it….but I like it…." He said smiling up at me. "Do you know what it is?"

'_What is it with genius boys and not knowing what love is?'_ "Yes."

"Really, what is it?"

"Not telling…"

"Wha-what!" He exclaimed, clearly not prepared for that answer. "Why not?"

"You'll find out." I smiled.

"When?"

"When you're older."

"Argh! You're not a lot of help, you know that, right?" He sighed, frustrated.

"Yep!" I laughed, and he joined in.

"What's so funny?" A voice said. I looked up to see none other than Nick Dean. "Hey Cindy, how you doing?" He said smiling his ink stained teeth.

"Hello Nick." I sneered. "Still got ink in your mouth, I see."

"Ha…Heard what happened to the little Neutron girl," He smirked. "Coma, right? Darn, should've died, if you ask me, could've saved the town a lot of future problems."

"You son of a-mphf!" I cut Jak off by covering his mouth with my hand.

"Nick, I suggest you get out of the way." I calmly said. "Unless you want another pen down your throat?" His smile vanished and he walked by.

"See ya later…Cindy." He smirked. "Jak."

'_How did he?'_ I thought astonished. Once he was gone I took my hand off Jak's mouth. "How'd he know your name?" I asked.

"He's my cousin…" He answered. "On Karl's side.

"That stinks," I remarked.

"Yeah, tell about it."

"Here, I'll carry you the rest of the way." I offered. "You look tired."

"Thank you, Cindy." He said climbing on my back.

"Anytime, Jak." I replied, and we headed home.

After I dropped Jak off, I headed toward my house. When I got inside, I saw there was a new message on the answering machine. I pressed play and walked to get a drink.

"_Hey, Cindy"_ Matt's voice said. _"Just calling to say there's ANOTHER problem at work and that I won't be home until after you're at school. Dinner's in the fridge, just call-I know, Jake, I'm getting it now!- if you need me. God, I need a vacation…Love ya, see you soon, bye!"_ Matt was a accountant, and hated it. Lot's of money, too many problems.

After I ate my dinner and did my homework, I decided to go to bed.

----------------------

The next day, I woke up early and decide to walk Jak to school. After I had gotten dressed, I went out to get the paper. I was shocked at what the first page read.

"_Jigsaw Strikes Again: Yesterday, 'Jigsaw' was seen fleeing the scene of an accident where a bus rammed into sixteen year old Betty Quinlin, killing her instantly. The bus, after striking Quinlin, continued down Dannon Street until it was struck at the intersection and the tipped on the right side. The driver was the only causality and an eight year old girl was put into a coma. Friends and Family can call for Sam Forester at Billy Santer's Funeral Home from 5 to 10 pm on Saturday and at Rena Jay Home from 5 to 10 pm on Wednesday, Tomorrow, for Betty Quinlin. 'Jigsaw' is wanted for the murder of local genius, James Neutron. If you have any information about the whereabouts of 'Jigsaw', pleas call 9-1-1 or your local emergency operator._

I set the paper down and sighed. "Poor Betty…" I put my shoes on, ate breakfast, grabbed my things and crossed the street. Once I got to the Neutrons I knocked on the door.

"Come on in!" a voice shouted from the inside. I walked in and saw Mr. and Mrs. Neutron sitting gat the table. "Good morning, Cindy!" Hugh said.

"Morning…" I replied.

"What are you doing here this early?" Judy asked, walking to me and giving me a hug. "Schools not for another hour."

"Well, I thought I'd walk Jak to school." I replied sitting at the table.

"That's a good idea, Cindy." Hugh replied. "You could go wake him up in a few minutes."

I nodded. "Any news about his mother?"

"She should be back today; she'll be picking him up after school." Judy said.

"Good." I replied. I looked on the table and saw the paper. I shook my head and sighed sadly. "These last few weeks have been rough on all of us, huh?"

"Yes, they have." Hugh replied. "Jimmy, Eustace, Sarah, and now that Betty Quinlin girl."

"All bad events leading up to the same person." Judy added. "Jigsaw. Every time something bad happens, we get a little closer to finding out who he really is."

"But how much or what do we have to lose to reach that?" I asked.

Nobody answered.

"I'll go wake Jak up." I said, coming out of my deep thought.

"He's in Sarah's room." Judy said as I made my way upstairs. When I got to the top, I went straight for the pink door. It was closed so I opened it and poked my head in.

The carpet was the same as Jimmy's Room but the walls were yellow and pink with green flowers on the edges. The dresser had a giant mirror and had a wine red hue to it. On it, were some books, papers and a red rose with a note 'Wake up soon, feel better and get up and play. Love, Jak.' Slowly, I walked towards the 'Hello Kitty' Covered bed, with the giant lump on it.

"Jak…" I whispered shaking the lump carefully. "Time to get up."

"Five more minutes, Sarah…" He grumbled rolling towards his stitches.

'_This'll hurt…'_ I cringed.

"OW!" He yelled as he rolled onto them completely. "Why di-" his eyes glazed over and his face fell. "Oh…yeah…." He sighed.

"You okay, Jak?" I asked him. He looked up and forced a smile.

"Yeah, Cindy…I'll be okay…" he answered.

"Come on and get dressed," I said standing up and walking towards the door. "I'm walking ya to school today."

"Okay…" he replied, hopping off the bed, grabbing his clothes and heading towards the bathroom. "I'll be down in a few."

"Okay!" I said as he shut the door. I headed down stairs to wait.

-------------------------

"So whatcha doin' in school today?" I asked as we headed to the Elementary School.

"Mrs. Kerby is giving us a test on multiplication"

"How do you think you'll do?" He rolled his eyes and laughed.

"I've been doing trigonometry for a year." He said. "Does that answer your question?"

"Yep!"

As we got to the school, we noticed people around the flag pole, holding hands with their heads bowed. As we passed them I felt Jak take a hold of my hand and squeeze. "It'll be okay, Jak…" I reassured.

"I know…" he whispered. "Just nervous…"

I nodded as we entered the building. "So, where's your locker?"

"Right….Here!" He answered running to a green locker that was next to a red on and a yellow one. "This one is Sarah's." He pointed to the red locker to his right.

I looked at the time and saw that it was twenty minutes to seven. "Hey Jak," I said as he shut his locker door and slung his backpack over his shoulder. "I got to get going…" God only knows, I would have loved to spend the whole day with him, but I still needed to get to school.

"Yeah, I know…" he smiled, once again, forced. "I'll see you later, right?"

"Of course."

"Mom is picking me up after school today, and then we're going to the hospital to drop off…something."

"The rose?" I smirked as he blushed a dark red and nodded.

"Her favorite flower."

"Yeah, I know…" I nodded. "I'll see ya later!"

"See ya!" he said hugging me, I returned it gladly. "Bye…"

"Bye…" I waved, and was out the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey, that's it for now. Since schools starting, I'm going to try and update at least once every week. But for now here's a preview!

"_Who's it from" Judy asked walking next to me._

"_No return address…" I answered opening the box. Inside was and envelope. Written on it was my name in black pen. Hesitantly, I opened it and a note with some pictures fell out. I pick up the note and read aloud. "Stay out of this, or I'll add more bodies to my count…" I turned to Judy and asked. "What does th-" I stopped when I saw her horrorstricken face. I followed her gazed and gasped._

Well, until next time…

R/R

-Kingdom219


	22. Letterbomb

**Author's Note:** If it feels like for ever since I've updated, please raise your hand. (Whole crowd raises hand)…Uh…ouch….Well, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything but half the plot and the OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 22: Letterbomb**

"Good morning Mrs. Case." I said cheerfully.

"Ah, Miss Vortex, actually on time today?" She said as I sat behind Mary.

"I don't think she likes you very much…" Mary giggled.

"Ya think!" I replied laughing as the bell rang and class began.

* * *

During lunch, Brittney came over to me. "Hey Britt." I said smiling. "What's up?"

"Why'd she stop?" She asked me.

"I-" the question caught me off guard. "_He_ was there, in the woods." I answered as she sat down. "Betty gave me a note but now I can't find it. It must've drifted away when I…fainted."

"I'm going to miss her…" she sighed.

"Me too, Britt." I agreed. "Me too…"

"When you find the guy," she said looking me in the eye as she stood up. "Make sure he pays."

"Don't worry," I said. "I will."

* * *

After school, I was surprised to find Jak waiting for me and the others.

"Hey guys!" He shouted standing in front of a red Cadillac. Standing next to him was a woman with brown hair. She had hazel eyes, like Jak, and a healthy complexion. She was in a plain yellow dress with pink flowers, a sun hat and glasses, and blue sneakers. "Mama, that's them!" Jak said, tugging on the woman's dress and pointing. "They go me away from Karl."

The woman smiled, walking over to the five of us. "Hello," she said extending her hand. "I'm Sadie Saymor."

"Hello," Mary said shaking her hand. "I'm Mary Collins, and this is Sheen Estevez, Libby Folfex, Cindy Vortex, and my boyfriend Carl Weezer." We all said our 'hello's and she offered us a ride to our houses. We agreed and got in. After dropping everyone off, apart from me, we went to the Neutrons to pick up Jaks things.

"I can't thank you enough for saving my son from Karl." Ms. Saymor said as we pulled into the Neutrons driveway. "Jak called me two weeks ago, telling me Karl had been drinking a lot and that he was scared. I knew it was only a matter of time before something would happen." She continued as Jak jumped out to get his things, we followed shortly after.

"He's a great kid, ya know." I remarked as we walked in.

"He's so much like his father…" she sighed. "They were like best of friends when he was alive."

How'd he die?"

"Drunk driver…" she said sadly.

"I'm sorry…" I apologized. "Where are you guys from?"

"Jaks father and I are from New York," she smiled. "When we got married we moved to Australia, where Jak was born. Jaks father, Mark, was a scientist and a mathematician and was studying Kangaroo's, odd I know but he loved it. I, on the other hand, was writing my first book and studying for and English major."

"Ha-ha, the first time I met Jak, he was doing trigonometry and reading Macbeth."

"Yep, he loves Shakespeare, as do I." Sadie said smiling. "He has our best traits, as well as his own. He's amazing at electronics."

"Can I ask you something?" I asked. She nodded in response. "Why'd you marry Karl?"

"I loved Mark, Cindy, with all my being." She said. "He and I had known each other since third grade and connected instantly. We were best friends throughout school and then become more. When Mark died, I lost a very BIG part of me and I desperately was trying to fill that gap. I never found out about Karl's…problems…until after we got married. I was out of town for two reasons, the convention, which took a week and a half and to file a divorce from Karl."

"Did you get it, Mama?" Jak said from the stairs. He had his sleeping bag, backpack, and rose in hand.

"Yes, sweetie, I did." She grabbed his sleeping bag and backpack from him. "Who's the rose for?"

"My friend Sarah…" He answered sadly. "She's in a coma," he traced the stitches down his face without realizing. "And I want to see her again. You could meet her and her family."

"That's right," I asked looking around. "Are they at the hospital?"

He nodded. "Can we please go see them Mama?" He asked puppy dog pouting.

"You're too cute for your won good, you know that?" she laughed.

"Yep!"

"Come on, let's go." Sadie said. "Are you coming?" She asked me. I nodded and we left.

When we got to the hospital, I saw Mrs. Neutron in a nursing outfit checking things in Sarah's room.

"Hi, Mrs. Neutron!" Jak said, walking in.

"Hello Jak how was school?" She asked scribbling something down on a clipboard.

"Argh, Boring!" He exclaimed. "It's just too easy for me. And dull, considering I have NO competition." He sighed looking sadly at Sarah. "Oh, Mrs. Neutron, this is my Mom." He said going to Sadie.

"Hello, I'm Judy." Mrs. Neutron said shaking hands with Ms. Saymor.

"Sadie." She replied returning it. "I can't thank you enough for taking care of my Jak."

"It was nothing." Judy replied. "Actually, it was Sarah's idea. The police wanted him to stay with someone else, but Sarah begged them to let Jak stay with us." She said looking toward her daughter.

"What happened to her?" Sadie asked.

"She got hurt because I cou-"

"-Jak!" I cut him off. "Bus accident. He saved her life."

"I-" Jak stopped when I glared at him.

"You did all you could Jak." Mrs. Neutron said kindly. "Don't beat yourself up, she'll be up in no time."

"Jak," Sadie said. "Honey, we've got to get going."

"Yeah, I know…" he sighed taking Sarah's hand in his. "I'll come back again, I promise."

"We'll comeback over the weekend…" She said. He nodded and let go of Sarah's hand and began to walk out the door. "Bye Cindy. Thank you for the hospitality, Mrs. Neutron."

"Stop by anytime, Jak, Sadie." She said as they left. As they walked out, a man in a white shirt with FedEx on the left side walked in.

"Cindy Vortex?" he asked.

"That's me." I said. He smiled and handed me a clipboard and told me to sign. I did so and he handed me a box. "What is it?" I asked.

"No clue…" he shrugged. "G'day!" he said walking out.

"Who's it from?" Judy asked, walking next to me.

"No return address…" I answered opening the box.

Inside was an envelope. Written on it was my name in black ink. Hesitantly, I opened the envelope. A not and some pictures fell out. I picked the note up and read aloud.

_**Stay out of this or I WILL add more bodies to my count**_

I turned to Judy and asked. "What does th-"I stopped when I saw her horrorstricken face. I followed her gaze to the pictures and gasped.

There were five of them. I picked them up and looked at each. The first was a body sitting in a red leather chair staring blankly at the camera; the background looked like a mansion, with a man in a captain hat on the floor, both dead. The flash could be seen in the mirror in the background.

The next was of a girl…or what was left. The body looked like it was struck by something, limbs spread around what looked to be a road. In the background was a blond girl and a school.

The third was an underground building type thing. A badly cut, clearly bled to death boy was slumped over the table. In the background was a screen where the flash was once again evident.

The fourth was a boy and a girl at a park swinging. The boy had dirty blond hair and a patch over his left eye. The girl had brown hair and pigtails, both were laughing. The two's eyes had been cut out with scissors and red marker was put onto the bottom of the cuts.

The last looked like a school picture of a girl with blond hair. Her eyes were also cut out and had red marker too. On the top ere the words '**In Love 'Till Death'**

Then…I realized who the pictures were of. "Eustace, Betty, Jimmy, Jak, Sarah….Me…" I gasped. I looked back at the box, the inside looked like a smaller one was in it as well.

Slowly, I pulled the lid off. Inside were a severed hand and an eyeball, both covered in blood. On the side, were the words:

_ALWAYS WATCHING_

All I could do was scream.


	23. Through the Devil's Eyes

**Author's Note:** To all those who didn't like the last chapter…I'M SORRY! It was very disturbing and I apologize for those of you that I made feel uncomfortable, although, I've read worse-Stephen King-great writer, I idolize him! I would like to thank "The Viking" for the idea of this chapter. I would like to apologize to "XxDoCxX", I didn't want to sound like I was yelling at you, It maybe the authors opinion, but I thought it was okay. Although, I was slightly hurt by the "COUGH-BADWRITER-COUGH" comment, but thanks for apologizing. Hopefully, you guys will like it. I've already written this entire story out, so I'm sorry if I lose some of the…oomph, I had in the beginning. Not saying, it gets worse, that's completely the reviewer's opinion and I appreciate it. Thanks for all your support and without further ado, a chapter off the top of my head.

PS- It takes place in Jigsaws POV!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

**Chapter 23: Through the Devil's Eyes**

He smiled wickedly at his handy work, slightly chuckling as he watched the events unfold around him.

It had been three days since the package was sent. It wasn't that hard to send it, either. Even an idiot could figure it out.

All he had to do was watch the FedEx truck for a couple days, and write down how long the man would leave the back door to his truck open. When he left on that day, delivering a package to the old hag Garbinski from down the street, all he had to do was quietly slip in and place the package where it would be easily noticeable, and wait for the chaos to erupt.

From the usual hear-say around town, it was said that the police had been at the scene in less than an half-hour to find any DNA. Not that it would do them any good. The hand and eye were useless, considering it was from an already dead girl, courtesy of a school bus.

He told that bitch not to get in the way, and now look at her…splat!

The next part of his plan was much more tricky. Yet oddly enough, he was thrilled for it to begin.

"…is just being released from court." He turned his head to the Television that was currently on. "I've just been handed a note that says that Karl Marx has been charged with Battery, attempted rape and murder, and child abuse." The reporter said. "And here he comes!"

About ten reporters rushed toward a little man in a suit next to two police officers and a man with black hair and brown eyes. "Mister Marx, do you have any comments about the judgment?!" One reporter shouted. "What will you do?!" Another one. "Any last words, before your sent away?!"

The little man in the tie stepped in front of Karl and looked at each of the reporters. "Mister Marx has no comments."

"Actually, Michael, I do…" Karl said. His voice was snake like and smooth. Anyone who didn't know what kind of man he was would've easily fallen for him. He looked straight at the camera and smirked viciously. "Hey Jak, I know you're listening!" He grinned. "You're a piece of shit! Your useless, the only thing you do is cause pain, hell, look at you little girlfriend. She hung out with you and look where she's at, a COMA!"

Police, at this point began to drag him down the stairs still shouting.

"And you know what else!" He leaned his head back as the officer tried to duck his head into the cruiser. "Your father didn't die in a car accident like that whore of a mother told you. He killed himself, because you were such a snobby little brat. IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!" With that, they got his head in the car and drove off.

"Well, Tom, that was an intresti-" The reporter was cut off as the TV shut off. The smiled once again knowing that the child would break. Even though the boy was a genius, he was still only eight years old and highly susceptible to ridicule and would take it to heart. Good, all the more easy for his plan.

Now all there was to do was bid his time and wait for something to happen that would make her do something stupid, and he had a feeling that it would be soon. He picked up a dart and examined it. The tip was golden, as well as the shaft, but the tail end had skulls on all of the wings. In an instant, he whipped around and threw the dart and the dartboard. It hit a picture of a blond haired girl right in the eye.

Forming his fingers into a gun, he aimed it at the picture and 'fired' with a "pow". He smirked evilly and looked to the cloak and mask that was sitting on his desk and then back to the picture.

"Soon, Cindy, you'll be with your 'beloved' Jimmy." He said mockingly. "Soon…."

* * *

Well, that's chapter 23 and off the top of my head! Flames are accepted but Constructive Criticism is better. Chapter 24 up ASAP! 

R/R!

-Kingdom219


	24. In Love and Death

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron or Taking Back Sunday

**Author's Note:** Hey everybody, I'm back with a new chapter! I appreciate all the reviews and look forward to more. Let's get going, shall we?

* * *

**Chapter 24: In Love and Death **

Seven weeks…

Seven weeks have passed since I started this case. Seven weeks since I got that damned package and seven weeks is how long Sarah's been ensnared in sleep.

A lot of changes have happened in those seven weeks. For one, Mary and Carl went to Europe for an exchanged student class with their Llama Lovers Club. Sheen, out of nowhere, dropped the Ultra-Lord obsession to a minimum. He now watches the show on weekends and devotes most of his time in Libby and surprisingly school. Libby, well, nothing really changed much, apart from her growing her hair out to her upper back, again. I, myself, have gotten good in school, and on the good side of most teachers. Once again, I've cut my hair chin length.

The bad thing about the case is NO new evidence has come up. The hand and eye turned out to be Betty's and any finger prints on them were wiped off, making it seem like 'Jigsaw' is a professional- more like a hack. Basically, it's a dead end.

The biggest change, and most shocking, is Jak's. He's much…darker. Not gothic or emo or anything like that, just…depressed. Karl was put in jail, but not before telling Jak, through TV, that everything bad that's happened to him, including his father's death, was his fault. Even though he's a genius, he's still a little kid, and takes this to heart. He acts older than he should, no matter how hard we try nothing works to get him out of his hole. He doesn't talk much anymore, isolates himself and doesn't make eye contact with anyone but his mother. Most of the kids at his school stay away from him because of Karl's comment. Other than Sarah, Libby, Sheen, Carl, Mary and I are his only friends.

Once again, I stood in front of the grave of the boy I had loved, far from the time when I knew what love was, talking. "Jak's starting to worry me, Jimmy." I said taking a bite of my ham, cheese and tuna sandwich. I was sitting in a chair I had brought with me. I recently got my license, so I drove. "He got in another fight today. A few kids were whispering thing about him and Sarah so he punched them. His mom is in Italy with her sister for another book convention- her Agents idea- so, Jak's staying with me. Your family's doing fine…well, apart from Sarah, who hasn't woken up yet." I sighed sadly. "Her Birthday's Friday, she'll be nine. I really hope she wakes up soon, for Jak's sake. He's a wreak without her and I'm afraid he might do something-"

"-Drastic?" said a voice. I looked up and saw Sheen with a purple rose in his hand. He was in a turquoise shirt and black jacket with blue pants. "Hey Cindy…"

"Hey Sheen, where's Libby?" I asked.

"Singing practice, likes she needs it." He answered placing the flower on the grave. "…Hey Jimmy…" he whispered softly. "You left school today." He looked towards me.

"Jak got into a fight…" I replied

"Again!" He exclaimed. "Where's he now?"

"He went to go see Sarah again."

"He's been going more often, hasn't he?"

"I think he's in love with her." I said smiling sadly. "He just can't place what the emotion is. He's worrying me, though. He's acting more like an adult and less like the kid he should be…"

"Traumatic changes in life can do that." He commented. "I mean, look at us. When Jimmy died, we all changed."

I nodded. "He hasn't been sleeping very well either, and it's worrying his mom…and me." I sighed sitting down. "I wake up sometimes and he's going through the clues."

"He wants to solve this, just as much, and maybe even more, than you." He smiled. "Don't worry, He'll get out of it, I'm sure."

"I hope so…"

"Cindy…" A soft voice said from behind us. We turned to see Jak walking to the grave. He was wearing normal dark blue jeans with large pockets on the calf part of each leg. He red shirt was partially covered with a white Taking Back Sunday jacket-shirt with a zip up hood. His scars were mostly healed-on the outside- apart from the bus one, which was partially hidden by his hair that now went down to the bottom of his eyes. He had his backpack on and his guitar to his side.

"Jak," I said standing up. "What are you doing here?" If he heard us, he didn't show it.

"Had to come get you." He said keeping is eyes focused behind me. "I don't have a key, either. Sarah…Sarah's fine, doctors say she's improving."

"Where'd you get your backpack and guitar?"

"After I saw Sarah, I went back to school to get my homework and my lesions were today, so I stayed." He answered. Jak was learning how to play the guitar, and is pretty damn good at it.

"Hey Cindy, I got to go pick up Libby so I'll se you guys later. Bye Jak." Sheen said walking past us.

"See ya, Sheen." We said. "Come on, bud." I said taking Jak's hand. "I'll make you dinner."

He glumly nodded and we began to pack up. I turned back to the grave and smiled. As we were leaving, I couldn't shake off the feeling that we were being watched by something good…and bad.


	25. Dream A Little Dream

**Author's Note:** Uh….hehehe…I have no excuses for why I haven't updated in GOD knows how long, but I back with a vengeance! Testing this week, so I've go free time to type two or maybe even THREE chapters! So, before you all kill me, here ya go!

**Disclaimer:** I don't anything…yet…

* * *

**Chapter 25: Dream A Little Dream**

It was beautiful out. The sky was a mix of yellow, pink, orange and light blue on the horizon, _'Must be sunrise...it's perfect…' _the warm summer wind softly blew against my face, causing my hair, the trees and flowers to softly stir. The field around me of which I sat, was an array of yellows, pinks, reds, blues, purples, greens and many other colors of flowers I've yet to see in life. My blue dress softly swaying in the wind. It was wonderful.

"It's beautiful…" I sighed, looking around.

"I'm glad you like it…" said a voice that I've wanted to hear for a very long time. "Took me a while to create it, even with help…" Slowly, I turned in the direction of the voice and my breath caught.

"J-J-Jimmy?" I said tearfully.

He smiled and nodded. "Hey Cin…" He said walking towards me. "How are ya?"

"How the hell do you think I am, Neutron!?" I said running into his arms. "I thought…I-..I thought you were…d…dead."

"I am, Cindy." He sighed sadly. "You're dreaming."

"Damn…" I sniffled softly. "Who killed you?" I asked.

"I…" He sighed and pulled me away so I could look at him. "I can't tell you…"

"What-why not!" I yelled.

"There's the Cindy I know and love…" He smiled wiping my tear with his thumbs. "I can't tell you because the rules say I can't interfere with Earthly Affairs."

"Since when have you followed rules?" I smirked, making him laugh in return.

"Good point. But these ones I'll follow since they came from the big man, himself."

"What's he like?"

"God…Well, he's got a great sense of humor."

* * *

We spent the next few hours talking. I told him what has been going down on earth and he told me what he's been doing. "I've been to see Sarah." He said sadly. "She's been trying to wake up…"

"Really? That's great." I smiled taking his hand.

"She can hear what people on the outside are saying. Says she misses Jak."

"He still think it's his fault…"

"She knows, and he's really gonna get it for pulling a 'pity party'."

"Jak is in love her." I smiled. "But he doesn't even realize it."

"Same with Sarah." He said as I leaned my head on his shoulder. "They got around everything we did wrong." I nodded, and sighed.

"Betty's dead, Jimmy…"

"I know," he smiled. "She helped with this place, along with Eustace. And yes, I'll tell them you said 'thanks'." He said as the sun began to set. He moved my head to look at him. "It's almost time for you to go…"

"No, not yet…" I said as tears brimmed at he edges of my eyes. "I don't want to yet…"

"You'll wake up, even if you don't want to." He said sadly. "Not even I can stop that."

"But I-"

"I know, Cin. I love you, too." He said kissing me softly. "Just remember, I'm always with you." I nodded tearfully as he handed me a red, blue, green and pink mixed flower as the sky and everything around us turned with and bright. He smiled, "I love you…"

"Ditto…" I smiled back, before I couldn't see anything more and my eyes snapped open.

When I opened my eyes, it was pitch-black. Slowly I sat up and looked at he clock, it read One-thirty-three. I turned on the light next to the couch and tried to sit up. As I did, I felt something in my hand, when I looked; I saw the rose Jimmy had given me. I smiled as I walked over to the table and place it into a vase full of water, then headed upstairs. When I got to the hall, I noticed that Jak's room light was on and there was a soft crying for within.

"Jak?" I said as I entered.

"Cindy!" he said surprised. "What-uh-what are you doing up?"

"Isn't that my line?" I smiled, but it soon faded when I saw his sad face. "Why are you crying?"

"I wasn't crying!" he yelled defensively, but quickly calmed down seeing my angry face at him for yelling at me. "I had a bad dream…" he mumbled.

"About?"

"Everyone was yelling at me," he sniffed. "Saying it was my fault, everything bad that happened. But then my dad came and made them go away." He smiled. "He said that I shouldn't believe anything that Karl said. It wasn't my fault, Cindy, and I see that now."

"Then why are you crying?" I smiled.

"It's going to end soon…" he said hauntingly. "All of it. We may not like the answers and most of them will be lies, we're just gonna have to pick them out, but it's going to end very soon."

* * *

Well folks that's this chapter! See ya real soon!

-Kingdom219


	26. More Than You Think

**Authors Note**: Well, It's all coming to a close pretty soon; hope you've enjoyed it as much as I have. Got about nine chapters left so without further ado here's another great chapter! Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything once again. –Smiles to lawyers in back of room-

* * *

**Chapter 27: More Than You Think…**

The next day, after dropping off a visibly much happier Jak off at school, I walked into class with my pride swelling. In fact the whole day was great.

"Hey Cindy." Libby asked me as we sat at our lunch table, Sheen had detention for as of yet, still unknown reasons, something to do with ultra lord and a llama. "You seem happy, what's up?"

"Well, for starters, I passed every test today, again. Jak's out of his pit of despair and self-loathing, and oh yeah, Jimmy visited me in a dream last night."

"What! You're kidding?!" She exclaimed.

"Nope and he gave me a flower, which, surprisingly, is real."

"What kind?"

"I don't know…but it's absolutely beautiful. Come over sometime and see it."

"That'd be great." Libby smirked. "So how exactly is Jak?"

"He's…better." I sighed. "I…I just can't get rid of what he told me, before he went to sleep."

"What'd he say?"

"He said…he said that it's going to end soon, very soon."

"Isn't that good?"

"The way he said it makes me think otherwise…"

Brittney chose that time to put in her two cents. "Could he have had, ya know, something to do with it?"

I sent her a very nasty look. "Don't say that!" I growled.

"But-"

"I know…I just don't want it to be true…I mean…he's just a little kid." The bell rang signaling time for study hall. "See ya later, Brit., Libs." I said standing up and walking towards the door.

I stopped by my locker on the way, opened it and took out a few things and put them in my backpack. Before closing it, I looked at the pictures on the door of my locker. There was one of me holding my drivers license with my emerald green Scion in the background. The picture of Jimmy was below that, followed by a picture of the gang plus Brittney by the Candy Bar, a picture of Jak from school and then one of him and Sarah hugging in front of the Neutrons, right after Jak and I came back from the park. The two were smiling, looking ht happiest they could get. _'We may not like the answers and some of them will be lies, we're just gonna have to pick them out, but it's going to end very soon.'_ My mind recalled. **_'He cares too much for Sarah…he wouldn't do that…'_** Jimmy's voice said. _'You're right, I'm just being paranoid.'_ I looked at the picture again and smiled. "You're right…' Then I noticed something in the background of Jak and Sarah's picture. "Nick?" I whispered. Looking across the street, and there was Nick. Just then my locker slammed shut. "Ah!" I shouted as the suddenness of what happened.

"You rang, babe?" He smirked.

"Oh fuck you, dickhead." I scowled, rolling my eyes and pushing him back.

"When and where?" He replied standing in my way.

"How about never!" I said, shoving past him.

"Listen, Cindy, Baby, I'm sorry." He smiled, catching up.

"Keep calling me 'baby' and I'll castrate you…"

"Let's start over," He said not letting me by. "I'll take you out to dinner and a movie…then maybe get to know each other a little better." He winked. "If you catch my drift."

"PERVERT!" I shouted, pushing him back. "You disgusting pig! Nick, let me drill this into your ultra thick skull. I DO NOT LIKE YOU, in fact I hate you! I hate everything about you!"

No, you hated Neutron." he said, still smiling.

"Hello!" I yelled. "That was a cover up! I loved him, everything about him. He was my match, the only one who could beat me at things I loved, and could make me happy, all at the same time. You're a retard who doesn't know the answer to two plus two, let alone quantum physics. You are nowhere **near** his standards. Now, someone took away my happiness, so I'm not gonna stop until I find that person and send him to jail or I kill him myself. Now move-ugh!" Before I could finish, Nick had grabbed my neck with one hand and my wrist with the other, his knee kept me from kicking him, and slammed me into the lockers. The look in his eyes was pure bloodlust.

"You'd rather be with a dead FUCK than me?" He seethed. "Ph…you make me sick. You and that little shit cousin of mine. Fine, you can go to hell for all I care." He had a sadistic look in his eyes as he spoke. "Just remember, _Cindy_," he said my name with disgust. "I know more that you think…" With that, he tossed me aside and strode away. I gasped for breath as I stood up slowly.

"What…" _'could he-'_ My phone rang interrupting my thoughts. I took it out and recognized the number as Mrs. Neutrons.

"Hello?" I asked softly, as my throat hurt.

"Cindy!" Judy shouted tearfully.

"Judy, are you okay, what's going on." I asked not liking the way she sounded.

"It's Sarah!" She sobbed. "She's dying!"

* * *

DUN DUN DUM! Well that's it for now hope you liked it!

Click the purple button please!

-kingdom219


	27. Therapeutic Chain of Events

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm back! Tomorrow's my birthday and so I plan to give YOU a present! A new chapter! Hope ya like it!

**Disclaimer:** We should all hope and look towards the day where man realizes the sounds exiting his mouth are mostly complaints and a change occurs! Don't own…

* * *

**Chapter 27: Therapeutic Chain of Events**

I raced down the hall to Study hall, tears falling along the way. When I got there, I ran through the door and straight to Libby and Sheen.

"Cindy what's wrong?" Libby asked catching me as I tripped.

"Sarah…she's, she's dying!" I sobbed.

"Oh my god," She gasped. "Let's get to the hospital!"

"I have to pick up Jak!" I yelled, running out the door with the two in toe. I ignored the teacher's protests and sprinted towards my car, got in and sped to the Elementary school.

"How many I help you?" The receptionist asked as I calmly walked in.

"I'm here to pick up Jak Saymor." I answered calmly as I could. "There's a family emergency."

'Okay, I'll call down, just sign here." She said as she picked up the phone, dialed a few numbers and waited. A few minutes later, Jak walked into the room, guitar, drumsticks, and backpack in hand.

"Cindy?" He asked confused. "What are you doing here?"

"It's Sarah," I said as tears surfaced. "We need to get to the-" I didn't finish, because he was already running out the door. I ran after him; when I got outside, I saw him sprinting down the street. I got into my car and drove up to him. "This way's faster…" I said opening the door. HE got in and we drove to the hospital as the rain began to pour.

Jak sprinted out of the car when I parked and ran towards the door. Lightening crashed as I followed and ran to the desk. "What room is Sarah Neutron in?"

After checking he computer she replied room 406, with that we ran to the ICU floor and to the waiting room. There Mrs. and Mr. Neutron were waiting.

"Judy!" I yelled as we reached the waiting room.

"Cindy!" She cried, pulling Jak and I into a hug. "OH, god I can't lose her, not both of my babies!"

"Its gonna be okay, sugar-bugger…" Hugh replied tearfully.

"Cindy…" I heard Libby say. I turned to look and there was her and sheen sitting down. Along with them, I thought I saw Betty, Eustace, and Jimmy on both sides of them, but when I blinked they were gone.

"Is she okay?" I asked while walking over, Jak next to me.

"It's not good." She whispered to me while Jak just sat down. "She's just fading away." Sadly, Jak heard her, and shot straight up. I tried to grab him but he fought and ran past me and everyone else. I chased after him.

"Sarah!" He yelled running towards her room, with me close behind.

"Hey, you can't be in here!" The doctor yelled. He ignored him and ran to her bedside.

"Sarah!" He cried as the heart monitor continued to speed up. "Don't leave me! Don't leave us, please! I don't wanna go in the dark again! I won't be the same, please, no one is gonna be able to take it! Please, Sarah, I won't be able to take it! Sar-NO, no, no, no, no!" He shouted as the doctor began to drag him away, tears streaming down his cheeks. I grabbed him and pulled him into the hall. The family and everyone else was there, I could hear the Beeps get quicker over the cries of both Jak and Mrs. Neutron. The, It went flat….and Sarah Elizabeth Neutron, was dead.

* * *

-Kingdom219

Next chapter, "And The Killer is…"


	28. And The Killer Is

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, Here's the much anticipated chapter 27! Hope you like it! Sorry its so short!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

**Chapter 27: And The Killer Is…**

At the flat tone of the monitor, Mrs. Neutron and Jak stopped screaming, Judy because she had fainted and Jak from shock. I turned Jak around and looked at him. His eyes were wide and his hazel eyes had lost all of its normal shine. His face no longer held a child's innocence but one of pain and loss, something that no nine year old should have. He began to mumble something under his breath as his face went from sad and shocked to a look of pure hatred. "I'll…I'll kill him…" He whispered shakily.

"W-what?" He looked back at Sarah, one last time, then pushed me out of the way and began to run. "Where are you going!?" I yelled after him.

"To the lab!" He shouted. "To look for Jigsaw, and when I find who he is," He stopped and looked back at us. "I'll kill him." He then continued his pace.

I looked at Mr. Neutron tearfully. "Go after him…" He said holding his wife. "We'll be fine…for now…" I nodded sadly and began to get up. As I did so, I heard the faint beeping noise of the monitor. I turned sharply to look at Sarah's room, and saw that the flat line had once again began to move up and down in rhythmic intervals. "Oh…oh my God…" I gasped. Mrs. Neutron, shot up like a lightning bolt and ran to her daughters side and began to hug and kiss her feverishly, tears flowing down her face.

"M-Mamma?" I soft voice mumbled. "Where am I?"

"You're safe, sweetie." She cooed softly. "You're safe now…"

"Is Jak okay?" Sarah asked, slowly regaining her motor functions as she sat up.

"Jak!" I gasped, sprinting out the way he went as well. The house was close to the hospital, so I ran. Rain began to pour down to the earth making a minature fiver flow down the street. _'It'll end soon.'_ I remembered him saying. _'We might no like the answers-'_ "-But it'll end soon." I said as I ran through the backyard gate to get to the club house.

I stopped when I saw the door to the club house wide open. _'Jak had access…but he's distraught, so he'd try not to waste any time.'_ I thought as I stepped in. I slid down the tube and landed perfectly on the ground and ran to the computer room. As I entered, I saw there was nobody there. The computer showed the photos that _he_ sent he blown up, and the safe looked like it was blown open as well and, to my horror, the revolver that was kept in there was missing. "VOX, where's Jak?" I asked sitting down.

No reply.

I turned to the pictures to see what Jak found. I was of Eustace's body, but I saw something I didn't before. There was a person next to the flash that was reflected in the mirror. I blew it up some more and gasped. "It…it can't be…" I said in complete shock. I shifted to the next picture to see if the same oddities shown here, same flash somewhere, same person next to it. The killer was right in front of me this entire time.

"I just can't believe it." I growled.

"Why not Cin?" A voice asked from behind me.

"Because you're too stupid to create a plan as elaborate as murder." I replied with out turning around. I heard footsteps walk closer until he was right behind me. "Aren't I right…Nick?" I felt cold metal slam against my head and saw a bright light before my world went dark.


	29. A Promise Kept

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, I'm sick to I decided to write chapter 28 and send it out to ya! Sorry for the long while I've been gone, School can be a real drag, especially when I have to sign up for my ACT and SAT exams in June. Well, why bore ya?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nuttin' but half the plot!

* * *

**Chapter 28: A Promise Kept**

When I awoke, I was still in the chair I had been sitting in. I took a look around and saw Nick sitting in a chair opposite to me smiling. He was wearing his cloak without the mask and his hood was down, I could see his face quite clearly. Hot blood dripped down the front of my face, as I glared daggers into the man. "You bastard…" I growled. "How'd you get in here?"

"I went through the window." He answered simply. "It was already broken, thanks to Jak. Opened the door for you and because of the window had to shut VOX off. Then he left, with a gun I night add, and Goddard. Sadly," he smirked, tossing six objects into the air and catching them. "The gun's empty."

"Where'd he go?"

"Prob'ly to find me, how should I know?" He smirked keeping his hands behind his back.

"Why did you kill me?"

"And miss all the fun I could have with you?" He laughed. "Yeah right!"

"Then why not tie me up?"

"It's not like your going anywhere baby girl."

"How long have I been out? And what the hell I tell you?!"

"A Few hours. And that you'd castrate me, boo-hoo, I'm so scared!" He mocked. "Pff, for someone in your position, I don't think so…"

"Actually," I growled my anger at its peak. "I think I'll kill you!!" I yelled running at him. I heard a loud bang and felt a huge burning pain in my left leg. I fell to the ground and clutched my shin.

"Good think I got this thing, huh?" He laughed showing the gun to me.

Weakly I tried to crawl back to the chair. "You shot me!" I yelled in disbelief, sitting back down I the chair. I looked over to the keyboard and saw the record button.

"Yeah, I did, didn't I?" He laughed. "Oh, look who I found!" He said excitedly, turning around. As he did so, I pressed record and silently tried to send everything to the inside to the house. Quickly, looking back I saw him pull someone up from the ground. She was fully clothed in the out fit she word the day she was put to sleep. "She came down here to see if you were still here. Didn't expect to find me!" He shoved Sarah over to me. I caught her and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm glad you're okay…" I whispered to her.

"Me too…" she replied.

"Aww, how cute!" He said. "Live it up because you'll be seeing Jimmy real soon."

I pushed Sarah behind the chair and glared at him. "Go to hell!" I said calmly.

"You first."

"Don't move, Nick!" I heard Jak shout. I watched him move towards s with the gun pointed at Nick. "Are you okay, Cindy?" He asked. His eyes were red and face tearstained. The gun was trembling in his hands. I nodded, quite shocked at how he looked…all innocence gone. "I'm going to kill you, Nick. You took Sarah away, from me, and now, I'm gonna kill you." He was crying as he said this and the gun shook more violently. He pulled the trigger eyes closed, but all he heard was a click. Desperately, he pulled again, and the same reaction. "Damn it!" He cried throwing the gun away.

"Jak…" Sarah said stepping out from the chair.

"Sarah?" He gasped, walking towards her. "Is…is it you?"

"She nodded, smiling. He started to laugh and pulled her into a giant hug. The two laughed and cried in each others arms.

"God, took you long enough!" Nick yelled. "Thought you'd never get here!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"Yeah, too bad our plan didn't work, huh, Jak?"

"W-what plan?" Sarah asked letting Jak go.

"What the heck are you talking about Nick?" Jak yelled.

"You know," He smirked. "The plan to kill the Neutrons…"

"What!?!" He yelled. Sarah just let go of him and backed away slowly. "Sarah?" He whispered to her. I could see the hurt radiating off his face. "W-why would I do something like that?"

"Because she yelled at you, the day you met!" Nick answered. "You were angry at her to why not killer heart, and then her? I wouldn't have gotten into the lab without your help, Jak."

'_She hasn't heard the tape!'_ I thought shocked. "Sarah, don't be-" I was cut off by the back to Nick's hand. I just watched the scene unfold in front of me.

"You…you helped him?" Sarah whispered, tears falling down her cheeks, still moving back.

"Sarah…he's lying." Jak pleaded with her. "I would never do that to you…"

"How can I believe you?" She asked, tearfully.

"Because it's me…"

"I'm…Sorry Jak…"

"…no…"

There was a click and I my head away when a BANG was fired. I turned back to see Nick with his gun pointed at Sarah. But the bullet never made it to her. Standing in front of her, with a bleeding chest, was Jak.

"Jak!" Sarah cried. "NO!"

"Oh…damn…there goes my scapegoat…" Nick laughed. "You should have believed him, too. He wouldn't lie to you. Oh well…"

Jak's face looked shocked, but happy at the same time. He blinked a few times before falling to his knees, Sarah going down with him, and the slumped against her, his head resting in her lap. "Jak, I'm sorry." She whispered to him. "What was I thinking?"

"Even smart people make mistakes…" he smiled back. "Plus, I promised nothing would happen to you without it going through me…"

"That was stupid of you!" she whined. "I just wake up to watch you die? I'd rather be asleep."

"You're my best friend Sarah…don't forget that." He smiled then laughed a little. "Angels shouldn't cry…" he muttered, wiping a tear off her cheek.

"You too, Jak." She replied, leaning her head onto his.

"Goodbye Sarah," Jak said weakly. "I'll say 'hi' to Jimmy for you…"

"Jak no…" She cried. "No don't go! Please Jak! NO!"

He smiled, whispering "sorry…" as his body went limp, she held him close. Her first and best friend died in her arms.

* * *

R/R

-Kingdom219


	30. BYOB

**Author's Note:** Hey, I'm back! Wow, there's only 5 Chapters left! -cries- Lets see if I can get this done before summer break which starts on June 24th, shall we?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

**Chapter 30: Bring Your Own Bodies**

"Jak…" Sarah sobbed clinging to his body lovingly. She took a deep breath and kissed his cheek. "Now I've got two reasons to lock you up…" She growled at Nick.

"Yow and this whore," he scowled pointing to me while moving me across the room to face Jak and the screen. "Will see him soon enough." He grabbed Sarah and pulled her up sharply, before shoving he over to me. She glared and sat on my lap

"Why'd you do it?" I asked not bringing myself to look at the dead nine year old.

"A good question!" Nick laughed putting the gun away and sitting down I the chair next Jak's body. "Stupid shit…" He mumbled moving the chair in front of him, but not before spitting on the boys face. I grabbed at Sarah before she could attack Nick. "I guess I should tell you, because you won't live past morning. Ha-ha. It actually started last year, when you said how you felt about Jimmy. The day you broke the pen in my mouth. That's when I wanted to kill you. But Jimmy, well, he started when school ended. When you left, I figured if I killed him, maybe then I'd have a chance with you."

"You went straight for murder!?" I yelled, shocked at his stupidity.

"Yeah," He smiled like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Well, on July 17th, I got enough money to buy this thing." He said showing the gun. "While there I met some rich kid. I recognized him as Eustace Strych and asked if he wanted to help me, he said no and walked off. Later that night, I killed him and his dad and started a gas leak in his house. A few days later, I found the perfect opportunity and took it. I got him, but somehow he managed to survive."

"A bible…" I said. "Saved him."

"For a while at least." He smiled. "Back to the story, thinking the job was done, I went to Eustace's house and blew it up, well, Heh, not before taking pictures of my work. A while later, I was walking through the park and low and behold, Jimmy Neutron was by the river. I wanted to drown him there but, too many witnesses, so I threatened him. I followed him home, knowing I had to kill him secretly, and left a few notes for him, for four days. I knew he wouldn't risk anyone getting hurt, so he'd face me alone. Snuck into this lab of his and killed him." He laughed. "Then school started. Didn't see you the first day but sure as HELL saw you the next!"

"Damn right!" I smirked. "How'd that pen taste?"

"Humph…after you did that, I decide to kill you too. A week later, Betty found my pictures. I threatened to kill her if she told you."

"She was by the bus, though" Sarah said. "You didn't plan that, did you?"

"No that was luck that the breaks shot, and I found her note she gave ya, Cindy. Had everything on it, who, what, where, when and why. So I destroyed it. I picked up something's on Betty's, if you know what I mean and sent them to you, then stayed quite."

"You weren't trying to kill Sarah?"

"She would have been a bonus." He smirked. "I would have killed Jak after all this, blaming everything on him, but tonight he got himself killed for this bitch here."

"The cops will find out who you are." I said angrily.

"Ha! I Doubt it!" He laughed. "You've got no proof, Cin. NO one saw us in the hall today or me in the bushes out back, Jaks dead, and you two will be joining him soon." I shifted my gaze to the control panel to his right. 'Recording and sending" it read, and he didn't even know. "So," he said standing up and pulling out his gun. "So, any last words?"

* * *

R/R!

Hope ya liked it

-Kingdom219

**Next chapter: Case Closed**


	31. Case Closed

**Chapter 31: Case Closed**

"Any last words, ladies?" Nick said while pushing the chair out of the way and pulling out his gun. He had a ferial grin on his face, but was still smiling. A true mad man.

"Kill us if you want, but you'll get yours eventually." I said calmly, as I pulled Sarah closer. I looked at her and saw she was looking sadly at Jak's body, a small tear gently falling down her face.

"Yeah, what ever…" the click of the gun sounded like Goddard walking on cement, and he pointed the revolver at us. "Bye bye!" Just then, Goddard's head appeared and clamped shut on his wrist. "AH!" He screamed, firing the gun as the mechanical dog jerked his arm away from us. The bullet ricocheted off the ground and struck Goddard in his positron core. The dog that I'd known for most of my life swallowed the gun whole before shutting down forever. If one would look hard enough, you could say that he was smiling.

"Fucking metal piece of shit!" Nick screamed, as he clutched his bleeding wrist. Goddard's head then began to spin and glow wildly.

"Core rupture!" Sarah yelled ducking behind the chair, taking me with her.

"Where do you think you're go- " The body exploded with a large boom sending metal, paper, glass and Nick flying everywhere. The force was so strong that the power began to flicker on and off. Slowly, I stood up and looked around. Half the lab was destroyed.

I found a large metal pole and picked it up. Then I began to look around for Nick's body. "Hey, Nick!" I said. The was a groaning noise to my left and I turned to see Nick.

His face was cut up and bloody with cuts and burns covering his arms and legs. His left arm was clearly broken, by the bone sticking out, and there was a large metal rod jutting from one of his legs, while the other was held in place by the TV. As I reached him the sound of police sirens could be head outside.

"Ha…What are you gonna do?" He coughed, with a bloody smile. "Kill me?"

For a second, I glared at him with all the hate that I'd been feeling since learning about Jimmy's death. This here was the reason my happiness in life is gone, why Sarah's happiness was gone. I wanted nothing more than to see him dead. I raised the pole high ready to impale him in the chest. "Game over, Nick." I growled. At the last instant, I swung the pole and struck him in the head, knocking him unconscious. "And I'd rather see you rot in jail." I spat, tossing the pole away.

I turned to look at the damage. The lab was beyond repair, we'd have to rebuild the entire thing by scratch. Jak's body lay close to Sarah as she cried over a darkened and charred area. Goddard would have rebuilt himself by now, he was truly gone now. "Is anyone hurt down there!?" I heard a voice yell. It was Chief Jacobs.

"We're fine, for the most part." I replied. "I've got Jigsaw, and…a little boy's been shot. We think he's dead!"

"JAK!?" I heard Judy and Sadie yelled.

"We're on our way down, just hold on!" Jacobs replied. I watched as police blasted the door open and rushed in with a medical team. Two people rushed over to Jak and two others over to Nick. Jacobs walked over to me with a smile on his face. "Good job, Miss Vortex. You've stopped a killer."

'_But at what price?'_ I thought sadly.

"This one is still alive!" The medical team next to Jak yelled happily. Sarah broke from her mother and father's grasp and rushed to Jak.

"Jak?!" she yelled bending low to look at him. I saw his smile with his eyes partly closed.

"Hey…" He sighed softly. Sarah's face went from happy to angry in a slit second.

"IDIOT!!" She yelled, bopping him on the head. "YOU DON'T EVER DO THAT FOR ME AGAIN, GOT IT!?" she screamed burying her head in his chest and lightly beating it with her small hands.

"I'm sorry….well, not really…" he laughed, hugging her. "Come on, Angel, Don't you cry…" I watched as they dragged a now conscious Nick away, while reading his rights, and I couldn't help but to cry and smile a bit.

"Case Closed, Jimmy…" I said tearfully. "You can rest now…"

"_**Thank You…"**_ I heard the wind whisper softly, before I dropped to the ground and fell asleep, smiling. I guess I was more put out than I thought.

Oh, well….

* * *

Hey I just noticed that My CHAPTER NUMBERS DON'T MATCH!! I'm sorry if you've noticed this and were waiting patiently for me to change it but I just noticed….god, I'm stupid sometimes…

NOT THE END! Don't worry, we got a few more chapters left so…

R/R!

-Kingdom219 :D


	32. A Simple Kiss

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, sorry it's been so long since I've updated. I'm officially a NYS driver! YAY ME! And schools been a real bother…as always. Well, here's Chapter 32! Only two chapters left!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron, Chevelle, P!atD, Fallout boy, Green Day, Death Cab, Yellowcard, or Thrice.

* * *

**Chapter 32: A Simple Kiss**

"Nick Dean, who was charged with three counts of murder, three counts of attempted murder and sentenced to life in prison, eights years ago, was found dead in his cell today in the Retroville Correctional Facility of mysterious causes. Investigations are still go-" The newscaster said as the TV clicked off.

"Goodbye Nick…" I sighed as I got ready for the schools Battle of the Bands concert.

So much has happened in eight years. I graduated valedictorian in high school and got a carrier as a chemistry teacher here as well as a Nuclear Physicist for NASSA, part time. Sarah, Jak and I were claimed town heroes and were given the key to the city-like that helps with the trauma.

Sheen and Libby had gotten married last year and are expecting a baby within the month. Libby is a singing sensation and all four of her records had gone triple platinum. Sheen is now a toy designer and owns Ultra-Lord enterprises, and is starting production for a movie deal.

Sarah is now in high school, tenth grade but is taking college courses. She plans to major in Rocket Science and minor in painting. Jak is in tenth grade as well and taking the same classes as Sarah. He plans to major in Electronics and minor in music. He's also in on of the bands tonight.

Jimmy and I were, somewhat, wrong about the two. It's even more obvious that they're in love, but both are too afraid to admit it for fear of destroying their friendship. I tried dating a few people after high school, but it just wasn't the same. Jimmy really was the only one for me. I guess I'll be with my soul-mate when it's my time. And I'll wait as long as I have to.

"There." I said as I clipped my earring in. "Now your ready." Just then, my cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"Cin? It's Sarah."

""Oh hey! How are ya?"

"Pretty good, are you coming tonight?"

"Yep, just going out the door." I said grabbing my keys, locking the door and heading to the car. "At the school gym, right?"

"No on the field." She corrected.

"Okay, just something casual, right?"

"Yeah, it's basically a concert."

"I got jeans and a tank top on, so I think that'll be good." I said as I got in my car and pulled out of my driveway. "How's Jak?"

"Nervous as hell." She laughed. "JAK, STAND STILL!" she yelled. "I'm **trying** to fix his hair."

"Sorry…" I heard him say.

"I'll be there in a few."

"Okay. Love ya!"

"You too," I smiled as I hung up. A few minutes later, I was at the school. I walked in and saw Sarah and jak in the hall.

Sarah was wearing dark blue jeans with a yellow undershirt and red top shirt giving Jak a hug. Her hair was tied in a pony tail with a blue band. Jak was wearing a green T-shirt with his white, and much bigger, Taking Back Sunday jacket and light blue jeans with orange and Blue DC shoes. His hair was cut so his bangs reached just above his eyebrows, hugger her back. Both of them had their eyes closed and a content smile on their face.

'_Still cute as ever…'_ I thought as I walked over to them, smiling. "Aw, how cute!" I mocked. Both their eyes shot open and they pulled apart.

"Cindy?!" Sarah gasped. "Um…how are you?" she asked blushing.

"Good." I smiled. "What are you two blushing for, it's not like I caught you two making out." They blushed an even deeper shade of red. "Were you?"

"NO!" they shouted. "I was fidgeting and Sarah calmed me down…" Jak smiled.

"Uh-huh, sure.' I smiled. "What are you guys playing?"

"Camisado, and a few other songs." He answered. "We're only aloud to play four songs. I'm just waiting for Mike and Alex to call me down."

"Here's a program." Sarah said handing me a booklet.

RetroHigh "Battle of the Bands" (finals)

**The Blinx**- Jak Saymor: Guitar and Vocals. Mike Micro: Bass, Vocals. Alex Densen: drums.

-Camisado

-Well Enough Alone

-What Sarah Said

-Thanks for the Memories

**Jump, Sprint, Start-** Mike Els: Vocals. Sam Wise: Guitar. Jake Sails: Bass. Eli Markes: drums.

-Image of the Invisible

-Homecoming

-Holly Wood Died

"How come the other band is playing fewer songs?" I asked, handing Sarah the Booklet back.

"One of their songs is ten minutes." Jak Sighed. "They're all cover songs too."

"You wrote most of the songs tonight, right?" I asked sitting down.

"Except for two…" Jak sighed again. "Most of these guys are popular."

"And Jerks." Sarah added. "They keep hitting on me."

"Mike won't for a while." Jak Laughed. "Not if he wants anther black eye."

"Thanks again for that." Sarah said leaning against him.

"No problem, Sar…" He said putting an arm around her. "I wish my mom were here…" He sighed. Sadie had died of leukemia the previous year, and he was now living with his aunt.

"She'd be proud of you, Jak." I said taking his hand.

Sarah wrapped her arms around him. "As am I…" she then looked at me and I knew what she wanted to do.

"I'll be out there." I said standing up. "Good luck, Jak, you'll do fine." I walked around the corner and stopped so I could listen. Mean of me, yes, but GOD I want them to at least be together.

"Jak." Sarah said. "I need to tell you something."

" Me too…"

"For as long as I've known you we've been friends. You almost died for me." She whispered. "You the most important thing to me, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Sarah, you're the same for me." Jak added.

"Well, what…" she stopped. I turned my head around to see. "What I'm trying to say is that I lo-"

"Jak, we're on!" a brown haired kid yelled from the door.

"I got to go Sarah." Jak said getting up. "We'll talk later, okay?"

"Uh…Yeah." She said, clearly disappointed. "Good luck." Jak nodded and ran towards the door. He suddenly stopped and ran back to her. "Jak, wh-" she was cut off by his lips crashing into her own. The kiss was short and sweet but just enough to get the point across.

"See ya!" He smiled and ran out the door.

"B-b-b-bye…" She mumbled, in awe. She stood up and walked towards me. I shot back behind the corner, giggling like a school girl. Sarah came around with that same dreamy look that she had on the face the day I met Jak.

"What's up with you?" I asked with a knowing smile.

She just stared at me, smiling. "I'm in love…" she sad simply. I giggled as we both walked outside.

* * *

Well, that's it for now! The next chapter is gonna be pretty short and then it's the finale! 

Next time: Hearts that Sing

-Kingdom219


	33. The Hearts That Sing

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone, this is prob'ly the shortest chapter yet, so sorry and this is the second to LAST CHAPTER. –Cries- I hope you've enjoyed reading it! PS- I switched the songs and replaced some…so…sorry!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Panic! At the Disco; Smashing Pumpkins; Death Cab for Cutie or Chevelle and Jimmy Neutron!

* * *

**Chapter 33: The Heart That Sings**

"Before we begin, I would like to make an announcement." Jak said, guitar in hand. People began to yell and scream loudly in joy as he spoke, mostly girls. Obviously, he was well liked. He cleared his throat while the music started play. "I am in love with Sarah Neutron." He said proudly.

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relax  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Just sit back and relapse again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
You're a regular decorated emergency_

_This is the scent of dead skin on a linoleum floor  
This is the scent of quarantine wings in a hospital  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_The anesthetic never set in and I'm wondering where  
The apathy and urgency is that I thought I phoned in  
It's not so pleasant.  
And it's not so conventional  
It sure as hell ain't normal  
But we deal, we deal_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_You're a regular decorated emergency  
The bruises and contusions will remind me what you did when you wake  
You've earned a place atop the ICU's hall of fame  
The camera caught you causing a commotion on the gurney again_

_Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Sit back, relax  
Sit back, relapse again  
Can't take the kid from the fight  
take the fight from the kid  
Just sit back, just sit back  
Sit back, sit back, relax, relapse  
Sit back, sit back, bababada  
You can take the kid out of the fight_

The crowd cheered loudly as the song ended, but many girls faces were very sad from his confession earlier. I glance at Sarah to see that her face was glued to his with a permanent blush. "These next two songs are covers from our favorite bands. Chevelle and The Smashing Pumpkins." The drummer, Alex said.

_Walk down the realm  
hint to no one that this  
generic bond exists  
evil shows another side_

_And like before, makes no sense  
never coming  
always leaving right before  
hooked on substance  
dig in deeper  
can't reveal_

_Why we leave  
well enough alone  
never thought about the shame_

_So fed up  
what's with the scenes?  
Observe and leave instead  
this pity wagon  
penetrates my skin  
so sensitive, makes me sick_

_And like before, makes no sense  
never coming  
always leaving right before  
hooked on substance  
dig in deeper  
can't reveal_

_Why we leave  
well enough alone  
never thought about the shame_

_The old and the aged  
pulled and never knew what hit  
Rolled  
the old and the aged  
pulled and never knew what hit_

_And like before, makes no sense  
never coming  
always leaving right before  
hooked on substance  
dig in deeper  
can't reveal_

_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Now I'm naked, nothing but an animal  
But can you fake it, for just one more show?  
And what do you want?  
I want to change  
And what have you got, when you feel the same?_

_Even though I know - I suppose I'll show  
All my cool and cold - like old job_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Then someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son, yeah.  
Tell me I'm the chosen one  
Jesus was the only son for you_

_Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage  
And someone will say what is lost can never be saved  
Despite all my rage I am still just a rat in a cage_

_Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a-  
Despite all my rage am I still just a rat in a cage_

_Tell me I'm the only one  
Tell me there's no other one  
Jesus was the only son for you_

_And I still believe that I cannot be saved_

_And I still believe that I cannot be saved_

_And I still believe that I cannot be saved_

"This is going to be our last song for tonight," Jak smiled, setting down his guitar and walking over to the piano. "This is a song I wrote when I was eight and going through a rough time. A friend of mine got hurt very badly, and I took my aggression out by writing this. It's called, 'What Sarah Said.'"

I watched as Sarah's eyes filled with tears and a soft smile graced her lips. She stared dreamily at the boy she loved as he played his songs out, with that same look she had on all those years ago. "Just run to him." I smirked.

"Planning on it." She smiled, as the last song ended and Jak walked up to the mic one last time. "That's it for us, we're the Blinx, hope ya enjoyed the show!" He cheered waving at the crowd. I watched Sarah sprint through the crowd at breakneck speeds, leaping over a few people and onto the stage. "Sarah, what are you-" he was promptly shut up by her grabbing his shirt and crashing their lips together. When the kiss broke, she grabbed the microphone. "I'M IN LOVE WITH JAK SAYMOR!" She screamed, happily. She then kissed him again, only softer, but with as much passion as the crowed cheered and hollered.

"FINNALLY!" a voice shouted. I laughed at that remark. The person was right, finally something good went right.

----------------------

"Cindy…" A voice said thought the darkness.

"Jimmy?" I asked, happily.

"Yeah, Cin...it's me." He replied sadly.

"What's wrong?"

"I need your help…"

* * *

What will happen? I hope you liked it, and sorry about the songs. That probably droped this fic. down a few points with some of you. Sorry about the last song, for some reason it cut out half of it. If you wanna listen to is, download the song and read that last part. 

The last chapter is next.

R/R

-Kingdom219


	34. The END

**Author's Note:** Well…today's the day my friends. The last chapter….insert sad music I must say that I've greatly enjoyed this story, and loved writing it for you. Thank you for the review and all the encouragement that you have given me this past year and a half. I've greatly enjoyed writing this story. Thank you. PS- Best read with Saosin's "You're Not Alone"

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Jimmy Neutron…-sniffle-

* * *

**Chapter 34: The End**

The next day, I woke up bright and early. I put on my usual running clothes, a simple pink long sleeve shirt with a baby blue short shirt on top and casual blue jeans and running shoes. I looked out the window sighed, it was going to be a beautiful day…

"Everything's in the folder…Libs?" I said into the phone an hour later.

I heard sniffling on the other end. "Are you sure it was him?"

"Yeah," I said while drying my eyes. "He wouldn't have played a joke like this on me, you know that…even in death."

"I'm going to miss you…" She cried.

"Me too," I inhaled sharply. "But they just got together, and I want them to be happy. Give them something I couldn't have…"

"You're too god damn nice you know that…?" she laughed thought tears.

"I know…" I replied. "Good luck with the baby, Libby. You two will make great parents."

"I love you, Cindy…" she sobbed.

"Love you too…" I cried. "…Goodbye…" With that, I hung up. Putting the phone on the hook, I calmly placed the folder on my table. I took one last look at my house before going out the door.

I began to start my day like any other. I jogged around town, stopping at Edgewood lane. As I reached the corner, I turned down towards the Neutrons. As I ran I saw Sarah and Jak chasing each other across the street. I sighed at the cute sight as Jak caught p to Sara and turned her around. They stared at each other before pulling into a passionate kiss. When they pulled away, Sarah saw me and waved. "Hey, Cindy!" She shouted waking into the road.

Sadly, she didn't see the on coming car, driven by drunk.

I smiled a sad smile before I sprinted towards her. "SARAH, LOOK OUT!" I heard Jak yell. She turned to the car and creamed, right when I jumped and pushed her out of the way.

At that second…I saw, heard and felt EVERYTHING. _'I did it…'_ I thought happily. Then when the car hit me, she felt nothing.

Cindy was hit full on, and tumbled over the top and into the air about twenty feet, before hitting the ground with a truly sickening thud. Both her legs and left arm were broken and her left lung collapsed. The back of her head was bleeding fatally, but she was smiling. "CINDY!" Sarah shouted running to her friend. "NO!" When she reached her, she gently placed her head on her lap. "Cindy, why…?" She cried, tears hitting the fallen women's face.

"Because," she whispered as Jak ran over. "I wanted to give you two something I didn't have…"

"Does…does it hurt?" Jak asked as he kneeled down next to his girlfriend.

"Nope." Cindy laughed hollowly. "In fact, I can't feel anything."

"We'll get you to a hospital and you'll-"

"-No, I'm long gone…" Cindy cut him off. "I traded my life for yours Sarah."

"But I don't want to lose you…" She sobbed.

"And I wanted you to be with Jak for the rest of your life." Cindy whispered softly. "I told you before, you two remind me of him and I, I just didn't want it to be the same story."

"Thank you…" Jak sobbed.

"Goodbye…guys…." She said slowly. "The folder at home will explain everything. Take care…of each…other…." The two watched at her eyes dulled, but still held that same satisfied smile on her face. And then, Cindy Vortex was dead.

"We'll see them again, right Jimmy?" Asked a sixteen year old Cindy Vortex as she watched Sarah and Jak hold each other tightly in the middle of the street. The ambulance's siren rung loudly as it came to the scene.

"Of course, Cin." Jimmy replied. "But not for a very long time."

"I'm glad." She said, leaning her head against his shoulder. "They'll be okay, right?"

"Nothing and Nobody can stop them." He smiled down at her.

"Let's go home…"

"Yeah, lets…." With that, the two faded into a bright light, finally leaving the couple and crowed behind. A soft voice was carried into the wind one final time.

_'Good luck you two...'_

* * *

And everyone live happily ever after… (BANG!) 

OH GOD, SORRY! JUST DON'T KILL ME!

Well, that's it folks! I hope you've enjoyed it!

R/R

-Kingdom219


End file.
